Strike Gently
by Tropicablue23
Summary: A series of Klaroline one-shots and drabbles. (The credit for the lovely cover goes to MidnightRippah)
1. Innocent

"I'll ask you again, Klaus, did you kill those people. And I want the truth this time." Liz Forbes stated, not asked, as she pointed a rifle straight at the hybrids heart. Like that would do her much good.

That usual smirk on his face, feeling confident, Klaus relied "I already told you, sweetheart, I didn't. What could you possibly do if I had? I cannot be killed, especially by mere bullets even if they are made of wood." It was true, nothing could kill him besides the white oak stake, so what did he have to fear. surely not a rowdy bunch of pathetic humans. He was an Original, the original hybrid, he couldn't be killed by such a trifle thing. Even if they had the white oak stake, they could do nothing against him. He was far faster and stronger than any human, any being on the planet.

He glanced around the room and at the many people surrounding him. He could kill them all in seconds. It was aggravating that this human, even if she was the sheriff, could barge into his home and accuse him of doing something he didn't do. She would learn though, an Original was not someone to be messed with and could most likely prove fatal. Klaus would have thought living in a town of vampires would eventually make a person realize how small and insignificant they were in comparison. Especially someone who was on a little council who talked about nothing except vampires. Obviously this one was quite the slow learner.

Liz herself was looking a bit aggravated herself when she asked the same question once more and Klaus denied it, saying he had never heard of the place. "On my signal, they will fire." She warned, determination burning in her eyes. She was not backing down.

"Take you best shot, sweetheart. You'll all be dead in seconds." It wasn't just a statement, it was a promise the hybrid would surely fulfill if she was really so stupid. It was a bit of a surprise she started this at all because being Caroline's mother, he would have thought she would have some common sense, any at all. Alas, the blonde vampire must have gotten it from some other part of her family. And the sheriffs next action definitely served to prove that point.

The sheriff nodded towards her men and they nodded back. holding their heads high, they prepared to fire.

At the signal Klaus surged forward faster than the eye can see and he managed to take a few down. But, he was so preoccupied he was caught off guard when wolf's bane and a vervain mix filled his senses. He fell back, his skin burning, his eyes stinging, it felt like he was breathing in glass shards. Then the hybrid tried blinking trying to get rid of the poison from his bright golden eyes. He could barely see anything, everything was blotched and fuzzy. He did not understand why his vision was taking so long to heal. Time was a luxury he couldn't afford. Klaus still had the luxury of hearing and smell but he couldn't smell anything over the mixture, nor hear anything over the ringing in his mind.

Liz gave another signal and Klaus' sightless eyes narrowed trying to make out anything. The loud firing of the guns echoed of the walls of his home and ringing in his ears, he ducked behind the couch for some cover. He nearly ran into it due to his impaired sight. His movement was much slower than he had meant, in fact impossibly slow. Something was very, very wrong. It wouldn't have been so bad because the bullets themselves felt like a bee sting, but for some reason burning came along with them. Then with the burning, came blood, which flowed soaking him and to his dismay ruining his favorite jacket even if it was the least of his concerns. The smell of his own blood was sickening and it just kept pouring. It wasn't healing. The holes the bullets made seemed to simmer. It was like acid was dissolving the flesh around them. It didn't take long for the hybrid realize the bullets must also have been laced with the mixture they threw at him. His jaw clenched as he pulled the many bullets out one by one, occasionally hissing in pain when he pulled out a particularly deep one.

Klaus hated feeling weak, hated it more than anything. He swore he would never feel this way again; the sense of being hopeless, useless, fear for life and without control was overwhelming . All these things he promised himself to make go away. He would gain power by becoming a hybrid, showing no mercy towards the weak making sure no one ever dared make a move against him. Yet, here he was utterly pathetic. Pathetic and a coward like he had been so long ago under Micheal's reign. He vowed he would never repeat those days, he would never let someone get the upper hand, he would always fight for what he wanted. Never again would he be that spineless boy, who had nothing but siblings, who were untrustworthy. The wombs began to close excruciatingly slow, but not without giving way one last sting, a sting far more painful than a bees.

"Are you ready to admit to killing those people?"

"I already told you!" He yelled, his voice not containing the strength he meant it too. It had weariness to it and he supposed it had to do, other than being shot to many times and blood loss, with a certain blonde vampire he admired and cared for so much. Because he knew, after today, she would hate him. Possibly forever. He didnt want to hurt Caroline in any way, he simply loved to see her happy or annoyed when he would try to win her over, it was amusing to him, and though she would never admit it, she liked it. Hopefully, her hate wouldn't be buried too deep because hate had a way of festering, turning you into something you never thought you would become. He could only hope it did not last for her sake and his. Forever is an awfully long time after all.

After the hybrid regained most of his strength, Klaus quickly made his move. It was his turn to cause some harm. This time the sheriffs men were caught off guard and scrambled to recover their weapons. But it was too late for them. He would not give the upper hand this time. And this time, it would not be his blood spilled nor would there be the echo of ricochet bullets. No, this time yells, shrieks and crys wrung throughout the manor. Some begged for mercy, others were just completely blocked by spouting blood. Crimson splattered the walls and puddled along the fine wood floor, the furniture and the hybrid himself. It stuck and clung to him almost like a new coat of pain. He always did like the color red. The hybrids sadistic smile lessened when he turned to the only other person in the room.

Seeing it was her turn, Liz placed her gun to the ground in surrender. Fear gleamed in the foolish woman's eyes while triumph gleamed in Klaus'. He had her against the wall with his hand around her throat, her heart beating against her chest and suffocating every ounce of life out of her. "Please..." She begged between her desires for air and struggles to break free. Of course there was no point. She knew she was a goner no matter what she tried to do. He was quite surprised she was still struggling. Honestly, most people by now would plea for there lives, beg for mercy. Though she was clearly afraid, she did none of these things. Caroline must have gotten her stubbornness from her mother rather than her common sense and intelligence, thank God.

"Oh no, sweetheart. You started this, I'm finishing it." He replied, eager to pull her heart out like he had the others. Eager because Klaus didn't want to be here any longer. Being here was suffocating him, not just the smell or atmosphere, but the thought of Caroline finding out what he did. It would be better for everyone if he just left. However lonely it may be, he could finally move on with his life and everyone- including Caroline could move on with theirs. The only problem was moving on did not necessarily mean you can forget your past and that it wont come back to haunt you. The past is the past, it can't be rewritten no matter how much you wish it to. A wish can not be granted. Life isn't a fairytale. There would always be a sadness, but Caroline was the type to keep a person in her heart, whether passed on or with her. She would have a good life and a happy ending, he was sure.

The longer the hybrid took in handing the final blow, the more he hesitated her to kill the blonde woman at all. He thought more of Caroline. Those blue eyes wouldn't be filled with light anymore. She wouldn't spend everyday smiling, laughing, enjoying her days with her friends and the bountiful future that awaited her. The nights would become endless and the days wakeless. That flame of hers would dimmer well before its time. Losing someone truly took its toll on a person, Klaus would know better than anyone. Just recently he had lost his brother Kol and before that Fin, even if he didn't care much for him, a loss is a loss. Then, the death he regretted most was that of his youngest brother Henrik. It was like ago, but was still his fault he died that night and he still felt terrible about. Klaus knew not to go out when the moon was full, he knew those wolves were dangerous. Yet, he dragged his brother out there with him and paid the price. Luckily, Caroline was not him and would recover eventually. Her light would shine once more brighter than ever. It was true he didn't have to do this, but he promised Liz she would regret her actions and if anything he was a man of his word.

All the thoughts of Caroline dissipated after a shake of his head. He had to do this, there was no turning back now.

"Klaus, stop! What are you doing!" A shout, then a gasp, rang from the entrance where a door use to lie. Caroline couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everything was destroyed, broken and stained red. Her eyes were wide in terror as she jumped back to avoid running blood. She knew Klaus was capable of terrible things, but nothing like this. Bodies littered the floor, some with snapped necks, some with ripped out hearts, others with torn limbs. The blonde wasn't scared of much, after all she had been through how could she be, but seeing this, she almost wanted to run. She may have if her mother's life wasn't on the line.

Klaus turned his attention away from the sheriff, who began breathing once more to the girl staring around the place in horror. "Caroline." He could see the fear in her blue eyes and honestly he didn't blame her. Even he could admit he went a bit overboard with it. It hurt him to see her afraid- afraid of him. The last thing he wanted was her here, to be afraid of him, because while he killed these people, he would never do anything to harm her. Never. He couldn't promise he would always play nice around others, but when it came to her, he would be as charming, kind, careful as he always been around her. If the rare occasion did come that he hurt her or would have to, then it was for good reason. Otherwise, he wouldn't dream of it.

She flashed over to them and pulled the furious hybrid away from her mother. "Mom, mom are you okay?" Caroline asked her mother, who had fallen to the floor gasping for air. She nodded keeping her gaze on the gold eyed hybrid.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" He tried to keep the anger out of his voice because he knew he was already worse off in her eyes. Klaus was mad at himself, not Caroline. It was mostly for getting caught, but hey, he was expecting the blonde to show up. "Have you come to help destroy more of my home. To irritate me." He gestured towards everything, the furniture, the floors, the walls. And the painting of Caroline that hung so gracefully over the fireplace, was barely holding on. His eyes became cold, uncaring, a shield to any emotion whatsoever. She couldn't be here, she had to leave. He didn't want it to be this way, but it was the only way to get rid of her. He couldn't let her see him as a monster. Even if that's what she always thought of him, this would be reconfirming it. It would be a reminder. This image of him would always be with her, while he wanted her to think of him as something else. He didn't really care if that charming act was really him or not. Klaus just wanted the girl before him to see as someone who was better than what everyone thought him to be and he wanted to her to finally realize how much he cared for her. But how could she see him as someone better if this is all she ever saw of him...

" Or perhaps you've come to distract me while one of your little friends plunges a stake through my heart." Klaus said pretending to be thinking more about it, a taunting smirk on his face and his eyes cold. "Maybe you would rather do it yourself and that's why your here." Obviously he knew it was not the case, but it was a plausible explanation for why she should be here. And honestly, if it had been any other day, in any other circumstance, her visit today would definitely be a distraction for one of her friends. It was a very believable accusation.

" I was looking for my mom when I heard all of this going on and I came to check it out. And irritate you?! You're the one always following me around and wont leave me alone!" Caroline snapped helping her mother up barely three feet from the enraged hybrid. "Also why would I care about destroying your house or care about you for that matter!" Her eyes widened as she recounted what escaped her lips. She couldn't believe what she just said and how she had said it. Klaus gave no sign her words had any effect, but she knew they did. It could have been the whole situation or that she was just having a bad day, still she didn't understand why she had said it. It wasn't the truth and she was known for her honesty. What she had said was quite cruel besides. Almost as cruel as the time she gave him crap for killing people when her friends had just killed his brother... She wasn't given the chance to apologize like she wanted.

" Leave, Caroline. While I still allow you to." He seethed with pain lacing his voice, but his eyes remaining passive. This was what he wanted her supposed. Any anger or sadness he held towards the words, couldn't be held towards the person who uttered them. It was his fault she said those things. He had pushed her to say those things. The only person he could be mad at was himself.

"Klaus, I-"

"Leave." Klaus growled lowly and menacingly. His eyes still that bright gold and his fangs bared, he watched his- no, not his girl anymore, and her mother stumbling behind, leave. As she did, the painting of her fell crashing to the bloody floor into several pieces. This would probably be the last time he saw her, at least he hoped it was. He watched her every blood-soaked step, they were like the permanent stains she will have left behind on his life. In his past and future, in his thoughts and heart... She would become another painful memory of his past. It was funny, he promised to be her last love, but it didn't look he would be able to keep that promise. So much for being a man of his word...

* * *

Leaning against the fireplace, Klaus stared into the orange and yellow flames. A glass of bourbon in hand, he began to think of his previous home; New Orleans. Michael, his father, had destroyed everything. What he took; his siblings, his prodigy Marcel, his life and home away. He burnt it all to the ground and not a second thought about it. unfortunately with those things went the last of his humanity and hope for a brighter future. At least till he met Caroline. But she was gone... He would never forgive his father for what he did. In fact, Klaus was glad his father was dead and that he had done it himself; driven his fathers own weapon through his heart. He savored every moment watching the old man burn.

Those were happy times in New Orleans. The Originals ruled there; Him, Rebekah and Elijah. He was king. He could do what he wanted when he wanted and no one could stop them. It was much simpler too. It was all about happiness and pleasure. Those times didn't last long enough for him and his siblings. He missed them. Klaus would never admit it but he wished they were here. They were his family after all. Klaus wondered what became of the small little town after he and his siblings left. He knew before Micheal the place thrived, but after...Word was it was a vibrant metropolis full of music, art and culture. He supposed he would just have to find out for himself when he finally left Mystic Falls for good.

In a few hundred years or a few centuries he would see his siblings again. Rebekah ran off after that little mishap with the doppelganger blood to God knows where. And Kol- Well, he had absolutely no idea. Elijah... It didn't matter. The point was they weren't with him like they had promised so long ago on that fateful day. Always and forever. Yeah, sure. That's what the many betrayals meant. That's why he had to dagger them too many times too count. That's why they were by his side now. And that's why they were all on their own sides of the planet.

Klaus sighed and cursed under his breath before tossing the glass against the wall. The same one the sheriff had been up against. It crashed loudly throughout into a million pieces. yet, he could barely hear it over his own thoughts. He wish he had killed her. That would have given Caroline a perfect reason to hate him instead of- no, she already had a good one._ I'm a monster._ He reminded himself, looking up at the crumbled painting of Caroline that he didn't bother to pick up. It was his favorite one. She looked so happy in it, so perfect. She was literally everything he wasn't.

Sometime later, above all the smells of wood burning and blood, Klaus could smell sweet lavender and vanilla with a hint of strawberries. The hybrid did not have to turn around to know who it was and he wished she had just stayed away. Why couldn't she have stayed away..."Caroline." He said simply.

"Klaus." Caroline's voice sounded from the darkness.

"What brings you back here, love?" Klaus asked not bothering to face her. Instead he gave his attention to the shadows dancing along the walls. As he took more the flames seemed to be more of a crimson. It looked like the flames were reflecting him and the room.

Caroline was nervously rubbing her arm. It was really too soon for her to ask this and she would probably regret it later but she had to know. "I- I need to know if you really killed those people, the ones at the old farm-house..." She silently prayed she wouldn't lose her life because of a little question, but from what she saw today she could never be too careful when it came to Klaus. Especially when he was angry or hurt. She thought she knew well enough before, but he always had a way of surprising her.

"No, I didn't, love, as I told your mother countless times. She's lucky she still has her life and if you leave now, you will be as well. I don't care to repeat myself. Please, love, be smarter than most give you credit for. And leave." Each word was like bile. It was like a venom worse than a werewolves. And more poisonous than the substance that blinded him.

"Fine... I have one more question..." She was more hesitant to ask this than her last question. "This is going to sound dumb but... Are you okay?" Yes, she knew it was very dumb- extremely dumb. Of course he wasn't alright. She wasn't even alright after todays events and she only saw the latter of it. But she wanted an answer anyway. Caroline wanted to know if she could help in any way because she did care and it was partly her fault all this happened- Not the whole murdering thing obviously- It was what she hadn't apologized for earlier.

"Careful, love, people might actually start to think you care." He mocked.

"Maybe I do care!" She snapped. "You just make it so difficult to that you don't even notice!"

" Honestly Caroline, who are you trying to fool. If you cared, you obviously don't care enough. The only time you have ever bothered talking to me, look at me, is when your meant to be a distraction and I let you. Well, I'm done, I'm not anymore. I'll leave you alone from now on, I will not even speak to you, look in your direction, alright. It's what you wanted earlier, it's what you have always wanted. Your free." Klaus said bitterly. He wasn't certain he could live up to what he said. Perhaps, he would leave Mystic Falls all together. Nothing was keeping him here after all.

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but no words left. "Which is it Caroline? Do you care or not. Because of had enough of your little games." The hybrid asked impatiently. She was beautiful and so full of light. But right now, that light was blinding. He couldn't stand to be around her... It would be better if she only left. Like he said, he had had enough, he was weary of this little game. In the end he would miss her terribly, maybe beyond repair, but this game had to end.

She knew he was right and didn't know how to respond. Did she really care? She did say those things. She did act as though she hated him, around everyone. And the only time she ever really allowed herself to be around him was when she needed something or was needed as a distraction. After all this, if she didn't care, would she be here? no. Probably not. And he was right, she couldn't keep doing this, they couldn't keep doing this. It was now or never. "I care. I do."

She was only a foot away, close enough that she now noticed in the dark room, Klaus was still covered from head to toe in those people's blood. But mostly, his own. Funny, all that blood was a reminder of what he did, what he has done, what he's capable of, and here she was. This man before her killed hundreds, possibly thousands, including some of her best friends. She silently prayed this was not a mistake. "And-"

"Lies." Klaus snarled. "You don't care, love. You never have." How could he believe her. Yes, he had always sensed she was acting, lying about not liking him even a little. but liking and caring are very different things. Also, as was she said she is quite good at acting and this could be the main feature. It could simply be she's lying to leave with her life, though that didn't explain why she's here, it was a plausible explanation for the most part.

Caroline took a small step forward, unable still to see his face. He wouldn't look at her, wouldn't allow her to see how hurt he truly felt and that behind his words were longing, how much he would really hate to say goodbye. she could tell though and she could tell he really didn't believe it. But she did. Maybe words were not enough... No, there were words that could truly tell what she was trying to say.

"Let me finish." She said calmly and intensely. "I'm sorry. I knew you didn't kill those people, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together." It really wasn't. Knowing Klaus. If he had done it, he would be bragging about to everyone. The fact he's denying it proves his innocence, funny, it's the opposite in most cases.

He finally turned to face her and she could see the absolute pain in his red, swollen eyes. His blue eyes watched her intently wondering what she would do next. Klaus was glad she did not believe it was him. He had killed many people in his life time, but the people who the insufferable women was speaking of, he had nothing to do with them. Her next actions surprised him greatly. Out of all the things she could have done, including killing him if only temporarily to escape, this was a bit of a shock. The girl of his dreams wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the blood of the innocent and guilty.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline repeated, noticing Klaus was hesitant to hug her back.

Tears fell from both their eyes now. And both were clinging to each other for dear life. It was strange for them. They never once imagine they would actually ever be in this situation with the other. But, it was nice, it felt like they could just let everything go, all the pain, misery just gone. "I know, love. And... I'm sorry as well." Saying sorry was perhaps the first step in kindling a relationship, one that would hopefully last. It is not usually an easy thing to say for either of them, but in this case and to each other, it felt like the easiest thing in the world and the hard stuff would all come later.

It felt like centuries, neither of them moving content where they stood, but centuries did not feel nearly long enough and eventually Klaus pulled away. He didn't want to in the slightest and seeing the look Caroline gave him, he could tell she didn't want to either. But, it was getting late and he was still covered in crimson flakes. Besides, there was still a mess to clean and little time.

Caroline was disappointed but kept a brave face and wiped her tears away, smiling softly at him. She looked down at herself and found, sadly, her new shirt was ruined. But she kept that smile knowing everything would be fine, not perfect because there would be problems, just fine. And that was wonderful. "I may need a new shirt." She laughed, looking at the red stains with the little light given from the dying fire, easing some of the tension in the room.

After Klaus went and turned on the light, Caroline saw that her shirt was worse off then she thought. So was the room. Now that she could see, the blonde was reminded of the gruesome events from before. The bodies were gone to her relief, but the walls and floors were stilled covered in red. The blood was dry but still held an odor and it was still obvious where the many bodies lied. The furniture was torn and fluff from them was scattered across, drenched in red. She managed to brush away the sick feeling it gave her.

"No, its alright, love. Some people will be here tomorrow to take care of it." Klaus told her, beginning to walk towards the stairs. "I'll see if Rebekah has anything that will fit you."

"Wait, Rebekah probably wont appreciate that. I'm not exactly her favorite person and I don't much like her myself..." Caroline smiled extra sweetly. " Something blue and floral, please." Blue always did look nice on her, she thought. And if she could aggravate that original brat even a little, she was going to hop on board. Also, Rebekah wont want it back and that means a new shirt for her to replace the old one. It was a win, win situation.

"Of course, sweetheart. Only the best for you." Klaus grinned back, his eyes shining. Maybe not all hope was lost. "The room to the left is mine, you can wait there if you would like. I wont be long." Perhaps he would have a future with the blonde vampire, maybe a happy one at that. She would finally take his offer and they could finally explore the world together. It's what he had always wanted. Leave the past behind and see what the world has to offer. He had already seen it of course, but Caroline hadn't. Klaus could only imagine the sights she would get to see, the music she would get to hear and the culture she would get to experience. He smiled at the thought. He didn't have to leave her in the past because she was his future.

When Klaus had gone Caroline pulled off her shirt, lucky she had thought to wear a tank top underneath today. She looked around in dismay. There was no good place to sit whatsoever, everything was completely destroyed, torn, stained, or both and all of it was getting to her. The smells and the sights were overwhelming the longer she stood there. Which wasn't very long, but it was long enough. She didn't want to be reminded of what happened earlier today. Still, she wasn't certain if it was a good idea to take his offer. She looked around one last time and towards the stairs before deciding to brush away her uncertainty. After all she did today, she couldn't really hold onto reason and common sense because there wasn't any left in her. She was worn out, tired and just wanted some peace for a change.

Opening the door she found painting all along the walls, most of her. She stared at them in awe; they were so beautiful and the drawings he had done for her paled in comparison. He captured her perfectly. One was of her at the Mystic Grill laughing about something, probably something one of her friends said. Another, she was dressed in a beautiful lavender dress from what looked like the early sixteen hundreds. They were all wonderful, but one in particular caught her eye above all the others. It was her in the woods by an old bridge going across a large river. There was a bright orange moon in the back shining over a bunch of trees and fireflies danced all around. She looked like she was about to cross the bridge...with a sandy furred wolf at her side...

Caroline sat on his bed, running the silky fabric through her fingers. She still felt unsure about this all of this. What would her friends think of her? She sighed and lied down, her hair flowing in every direction against the red silk. Her friends would probably hate her if they ever found out. She knew first hand from previous experiences how judgmental the could be, especially Elena. Not that she was any position to talk she reminded herself and sighed again. It really annoyed her though. how Elena could say all of those things about Klaus and yet she was messing around with Damon, who was someone far worse than Klaus in her opinion. Damon only ever kills for the hell of it, no reason at all. While Klaus on the other hand usually does what he does for a reason. Today was a good example of that.

Her fists clenched. "You know what. I'm done feeling guilty for things I shouldn't feel guilty for. I wont care what they think of me because while I'm in no position to talk neither is Elena. After all she is with Damon and he's no worse than Klaus." She said fiercely, reassuring herself. She almost laughed for talking to herself but what she said was the absolute truth. So with this confidence boost, she decided things would be different from now on. Things were about to change and from what she could tell, for the better. It was a tough move to make but she felt it was the right one.

The blonde only lied there a short time but it felt like forever. Looking towards the window to her left she guessed it was probably getting late and her mother would be worried. Especially after what happened today. Caroline wasn't sure how much more her mother could take. And as she was lying there she realized she couldn't take much more either. She was absolutely worn out, totally exhausted from all the drama. That was that she had to get home. As soon as she tried to sit up, a wave of tiredness hit her and she fell back down, dizzy and light-headed. So, she decided she would close her eyes for a few, it couldn't hurt and she still had to wait for Klaus to get back besides.

" Love, I found-"

Klaus walked into his room holding, not what Caroline had asked for but something he thought she would like much more, to find her soundly asleep. A soft smile spread across his face as he admired how peaceful she looked. It would be a shame to wake her now. Her blonde locks flowed around her like a halo. She was turned on her side, half covered in crimson red silk in a barely showed bright blue tank top. The tank top would have matched her eyes perfectly if they were open. She looked like a sleeping angel adorned in red. His own personal angel of light. Sitting carefully beside her, he lied down the shirt he brought her on the light stand and lightly brushed his hand against her cheek, admiring her. How could he not. How she was, was absolutely perfect and he couldn't wait to paint her. He would stay up all night if he had to. This moment was perfect- She was perfect and this would be the perfect piece to replace the old one.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." The hybrid whispered ever so softly.

* * *

**I'm very very sorry for any mistakes, grammar, spelling, the characters being off (which they probably will be to make this work) , etc if there's any -which im sure there is but, you know. **

**So this will _probably_ be a series of one shots and drabbles but I don't know how many or how long it will take to update, havent really decided. And they probably wont be as long as this one either. Also I'll try my best to make them different from what you've read before. Promise.**

**Anyway hope you guys liked it and I love reviews. so please review, tell me what you think. :) **

***_Recently Edited*_**


	2. Days in New Orleans

Klaus sat at the bar, drinking away his sorrows and eyeing the blonde bartender. Camille, her name tag read, was quite attractive and he couldn't help but notice. But also, he couldn't help but notice how much the girl reminded him of Caroline, who he had left behind in Mystic Falls.

New Orleans had promised so much, at least he thought so. When he got here, all he could think about was Caroline. How much she would love this place, the lights, people, music, the culture. But she refused all he and the world had to offer. Even now he was sketching her on an old napkin with a pencil he just happened to find.

Sighing, he looked away from his drawing, taking a drink and staring off into the distance. His mind went back to happier times, here and his times in Mystic Falls. He found he enjoyed his time with Caroline, however short it was, as much as his time in New Orleans with his siblings, which he found quite odd. Though the more he thought about it, he realized it was because she was always the one that made him feel most human. After his previous home had burned down and he had lost the last of his humanity, he thought he would never feel that way again.

If Caroline knew him when he was human, could things have been different?

"I'll have another." Klaus told Cami, gesturing to the empty glass.

She came over, a smile on her face, as that was the polite thing to do in her line of work, even to someone who was clearly drunk and down.

Pouring him another glass and after she silently watched him as she worked. It was weird but there was something about him that intrigued her. A lot of people came to this place, probably with the same circumstances as his but... She just couldn't place it until she saw the half finished sketch that lied beside him.

"Did you do this?" Cami asked curiously, referring to the drawing. The drawing was of a girl, beautiful and full of life, looking around in wonder, but the overall feeling of it was a kind of sadness and despair.

The hybrid looked up at her with penetrating blue eyes that were quite intimidating and depicted the sadness the drawing held, almost exactly. Her curiosity grew, wanting to know more, as she eagerly waited for an answer.

"Yes." He replied calmly.

Cami bit her lip, a little hesitant to ask anything else because it was clear he didn't want to talk. But her curiosity got the best of her "Whats your name?" she asked.

A small smile graced the hybrids face. "Niklaus. but please, call me Klaus."

The fake smile that Cami held before was replaced with a real one as she walked over, pulling a stool and sitting beside Klaus. "Klaus... That's a bit old fashioned isn't it."

His smile grew a little, more into a smirk "I've been around a long time...Perhaps too long..." He spoke the latter part sadly.

Confusion was added to Cami's Curiosity. Just how long had he been alive? Since the sixteen hundreds or something? No, that's impossible. She reminded herself and decided to change the subject. "Who's that your drawing? An old girlfriend? Did she break your heart?"

Klaus' smile disappeared. "Whats with all the questions, sweetheart? Don't you have something better to do than ask than things that have long since past."

Cami's turned, scanning the room. More time had passed then she realized and everyone had gone, even the ones that usually stayed at least half the night and left a mess in there wake were gone.

"No, it doesn't look it. Could you please tell me? I'm studying to be a psychiatrist. So maybe I could help." She added.

Staring down at his sketch, he thought about it. His life was not this girls concern, nor had he any reason to tell her, she was lucky she got a name. "I don't need a psychiatrist or anyone for that matter. I'm better off alone."

"Its better to let things out than keep them inside because eventually it can turn into, paranoia, anger and sadness. It isn't good to be alone, not for anyone. So, please, I wont judge, I wont say anything if you don't want me to, just tell me and I'll listen." Cami knew she shouldn't push this any farther. Unfortunately, one of her main flaws was stubbornness and it almost always got the best of her.

A few moments, seeing the sincerity in Cami's eyes, he sighed. He had no good reason to tell her but no good reason not to tell her either. Besides, he was starting to get annoyed and perhaps after answering her questions she would leave. And he could always compel her later to forget.

"Her name was Caroline and we were only friends." Klaus told her.

"Was?" Cami asked.

"She's not dead, if that's what your thinking." Klaus said seeing the look of pity on the girl's face. "I left that part of my life behind. I wont go back."

"Why not?"

Klaus' jaw tightened, his annoyance and frustration growing, he really wished she would shut up already. He could make her, one quick snap of the neck would do it... " Truth be told, I've done terrible things. I wasn't exactly welcomed there. Not by her nor anyone else."

Cami was more confused than before. The questions answered only led to many more questions that she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around. Her first impression was definitely correct, he was very intriguing and very... lost.

"Then why were you there, wherever 'there' was, to begin with?"

"It was so I wouldn't have to be alone, I was looking for loyalty. I found it at first but then it was ripped from me. Everyone turns against me eventually and I was a fool to believe that that time would be different."

The hybrids, his loyal servants, and new family, taken by Tyler. Then later, taken by Rebekah when she had sent his only means of making more off Wickery Bride. He forgave his sister but Tyler on the other hand- Well lets just say if he ever ran into Tyler again, he would pay.

"I only stayed sometime after for her. " Klaus added.

Cami nodded, listening intently with a sympathetic look. "What was she like?"

Klaus looked away from the curious bartender, deep in thought. How could he describe her in only a few short sentences, without rambling on forever about how perfect she is. And how much he loved her...

"Caroline..." He began, his eyes becoming sad and distant as he thought back. "She is light, clarity, not to mention beautiful even when shes at her worst; first thing in the morning and last thing at night. She is perfect and everything, I am not."

"I offered her the world once" he continued. " But she refused, staying with someone who does not deserve her and will disappoint her the moment he is able to. As he already has in the past." Not that I'm in any position to talk. He silently added. "And believing that she can still live a normal, small town, human life. A life which will never be enough for her."

"But I will wait. I will be her last love, I promised her. However long it takes."

Cami poured Klaus another drink, showing no sign she noticed that last part about a 'human life'."Sounds like you truly love her, and that's so hard to come by. So hold on because one day she'll come around."

"Maybe sooner then you think." Cami said, her gaze darting to the side for a quick second.

Klaus noticed and turned to see what she was talking about. It obviously wasnt just words of wisdom and one thought zoomed through his mind; Caroline.

He couldn't believe his eyes, comprehend she was really here, arms crossed and with annoyed look. He expected her in a century, maybe, but not now, not after only a few days of having left Mystic Falls. She looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a floral skirt, a halter top and a light jacket. Her hair flowing around her like a halo and her eyes still deep blue, vibrant and full of life.

"Would you quit staring and say something." Caroline breathed in annoyance.

Cami mumbled something under her breathe about 'not mentioning an attitude'. Then mouthed 'good luck' to Klaus before leaving the room and the two, who had things to sort out, alone.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, sweetheart? I thought you were living happily in Mystic Falls with Tyler." Klaus recovered smirking.

"I was-am." Caroline corrected, twisting her daylight ring like she was nervous about something. She was trying to put on a brave front and it wasnt working well."I'm looking for Tyler. I think I made a mistake and I would really like to apologize. Have you seen him?"

"Really, trouble in paradise? What a surprise." Klaus mocked, yet, he was concerned about what Tyler had done this time. Finishing the last drink Cami had poured for him, he took his sketch of the girl in front of him and stuck it in his pocket. "Why don't you tell me what happened, love. Perhaps I can help."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Tyler wanted to continue his little vendetta against you and leave me again. So I told him if he does, if he walks out on me again, we're done and... He left."

"Sounds like he's the one that should be apologizing." Klaus' smirk didn't leave, but his eyes became cold and dark. "I can find him for you, if you would like, love. But I cant promise I wont rip his heart out as soon as I spot him."

Again, Caroline began nervously playing with her daylight ring. "No, I think I can find him myself, thanks anyway. I got to go."

She turned to leave but Klaus caught her arm before she could take a step and she almost fell over. "What." She snapped.

"My offer still stands."

Caroline simply nodded, an unreadable expression on her face. Then left, leaving a disappointed immortal hybrid alone in the cold, empty bar.

He watched her go, again and hopefully for the last time. This only reawakened how much he missed her. Yes, he had missed her before but now... it was almost too much to bare. He even wished Camille were here because then at least he wouldn't be alone...

And actually he found he rather enjoyed the blonde bartenders company. It was nice to have someone to talk to about his problems and she was more than willing to listen. Even if she was a little frustrating, maybe he would see her again.

Klaus placed a nice tip for Cami's services and then sighing, left the bar. He headed in the opposite direction Caroline had gone, towards his new home.

The streets of New Orleans didn't seem nearly as lively or vibrant as they usually did.

* * *

The next day, Klaus was in his studio, the smell of paint filling the air. It was barely dawn, the sun just over the horizon and showing very little in the dark room. The smell of paint was always calming and the painting part itself always gave him a sense of control.

Painting was control. Klaus could create anything, live in his world where everything is perfect. It was refreshing to say the least. Because in his life, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much power he gained, it was never enough. He could never gain control or more importantly, peace. And slowly, it was eating him away.

What he was painting, was a more detailed painting of last nights sketch, Caroline at her most beautiful, a giant harvest moon in the back of the great city; New Orleans. Looking around at all the lights, joyful people, with a bright smile on her face, her eyes wandering, searching, desperate, yet confident, it was clear she no longer missed Mystic Falls.

She was his inspiration; always and forever.

Klaus wiped the brush of its previous color and grabbed a cerulean blue for the sky when he heard a knock at the door. Slightly annoyed, he put down the brush, wondering who could be here at this hour. He wiped his hands of paint as well, made sure everything was in order and locked the door on his way out.

On his way down the stairs he tried to think of who it could be. He wasn't expecting anyone and Elijah nor Rebekah would have knocked. So, eager to get this over with, he sped down the remaining stairs and to the front door. It was too early for this and with loss of sleep, he was feeling extra impatient.

More knocks sounded at the door as Klaus began turning the nob. Looked like this person was in no mood to be patient either.

Klaus growled lowly but immediately stopped when he saw who it was. "Caroline, what are you doing here? Its far to early, love."

The blonde vampire yawned "No kidding. But this couldn't wait. I wanted to talk about last night."

She looked tired and Klaus would have been more sympathetic if not for the fact he was extremely tired himself. He hadn't slept well the past few nights, hardly at all. There was always too much going on... "Cant this wait till later, love."

"No it cant. I sort of lied to you last night... about Tyler... Well, I did but didn't and-"

"You're not making sense, Caroline, please calm down, speak slow, and tell me what you're talking about."

Once more, Caroline was twisting and playing with the daylight ring around her finger. "What I told you about Tyler was true, he really left me to get revenge against you. Apparently my love wasn't enough." She added bitterly. "But the part about me looking for him, was a lie. I wasn't looking for him, I was looking for you."

Though Klaus had seen right through her before, he was curious as to why she didnt tell him and lied instead. He knew Caroline very well and it wasnt hard to tell, she's a terrible liar. "Why didnt you tell me?"

She laughed lightly, almost as if she were mad. "Because for once in my life I was nervous. I was impulsive in coming here and only after Stefan gave me a confidence boost. I left because no one in Mystic Falls really wanted me there anymore and I was tired of all the drama centered around Elena."

Caroline was practically hysterical now, she was so tired and it was really taking its toll. "I swear I'm only telling you this because I was up all night deciding how I should tell you all of this..."

"And now that you have?" Klaus asked hopeful, a glimmer in his usually dull eyes.

It was surprising she was here at all but it made sense. That troublesome doppelganger and the ripper, his best friend, were the reasons she was here and he couldn't be happier. Well, he could but this was the first step and he was more than willing to wait.

"I don't know..." She responded, pulling a lock of gold hair behind her ear. "Maybe after some sleep I'll be able to think clearly and maybe... I'll let you show me what the world has to offer. New Orleans in itself is amazing and I cant wait to see the rest."

She smiled at the last part, she truly couldn't wait to see the world. Klaus had been right, a small town life wasn't enough, not at all.

Klaus smiled a smile he only ever gave her, no one else and moving aside, opened the door. "Come on in then, love. We'll discuss other matters later."

Caroline paused "Other matters?"

"Tyler walking out on you, for example. And of course the matter of where you would like to go first."

Walking past Klaus into the large mansion, she rolled her eyes but her smile never died and neither did his.

* * *

**No klayley (or whatever the heck its called). This was like my own version of Cami and Klaus meeting and I hope you liked it. Any ideas, suggestions for the next one let me know. Please review. it helps me to know you guys are interested.**


	3. A Howling Wind

The moon's light cast shadows over the dense woods; the trees, dark silhouette created by the orange crescent moon that barely hung above them. It was a beautiful sight. Leaves shivered through the trees, and a soft wind stirred the waters wind was like a beautiful melody that could stir even the most hardened hearts. It was enchanting, almost like a dream. The stars seemed to swirl like little fireflies through the dark blue sky. They seemed to burn and dissipate the darkness away in little droplets of colors. It all seemed too beautiful to be real. And if it were anyone else viewing this wonder, they probably wouldn't believe it was real. Luckily, no one else was.

The sandy-furred wolf ran with soft earth beneath each step. The earthy scents, pine, oak, maple, the forests smells traveled with the wind. It was a wonderful scent that served to relax the discontent wolf. The whole thing was wonder, it was like a dream that wouldn't end. A dream you could spend forever in and never have to wake up. But everyone has to step back into reality eventually, no matter how cruel and unforgiving it may be. So, it was best to enjoy it while it lasted. And he was, Klaus was enjoying every moment of it.

It was sad that there were such few occasions the hybrid could be at peace , so few times Klaus felt nothing could go wrong or was wrong. There was no drama with Caroline; whom he hoped to win, eventually. And the drama surrounding her friends was the last thing on his mind. No fear of betrayal, like when his hybrids had joined Tyler or his siblings several times over again. No anger or sadness. He no longer felt so alone. Being a wolf, well, you didn't have to ever worry about anything. It was the open sky and deep woods for nothing but miles and miles, the wind like a melody, the trees teeming with life and soft earth below.

He ran at full speed through the undergrowth and dense trees that towered overhead. He took in everything; the sound of the crickets, the shuffling of trees and the quivering grass, the rush of a nearby river. And it was at that river he decided to stop for a break. It crashed against the stones of the bank, foaming, and swirling deep blue as if a storm was taking place, though everything was clear. Their wasn't a cloud in the star filled sky nor any hint of rain on the breeze that ruffled his fur. Though there's nothing like after a storm , a storm would have ruined the wonder before him. The sky beginning to clear with clouds drifting off and revealing a new light. It was like a message saying while things are bad now, they'll be better than before. The smell of rain on a light breeze was always welcome too

Klaus stared down into the deep depths, wondering how deep it actually was and how amazing this place would be to paint night or day. He wished he could now but that probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. Besides it was perfect the way it was. It was enchanting you could say. Given Caroline could have made it better... Caroline always made things better. Well, there was her brutal honesty, but its good to hear the truth sometimes and despite it he always enjoyed her company. but there was no need to bother her. This was his time to relax and enjoy a quite and peaceful time alone... If only it was so easy. Memories still haunted and the thoughts of the blonde vampire only brought more uneasiness no matter where he was. He could never escape his past no matter what form he took. In the end, reminders were always there.

The hybrid looked back through the trees as if he could see Mystic Falls through the gloom and the one person he despised more than anyone at the moment. He growled at the thought of where Caroline was most likely- or rather whom she was with. Tyler. He thought bitterly and dug his claws into the hard stone under paw. Frustration tore at him. He was sick and tired of Tyler destroying everything, taking it all away. Taking her away...And for what. This life would never be enough for her as he always said and she knew it. She just didn't want to admit it to herself. Klaus knew Caroline had no intention of being with him, not yet anyway. So for now he would wait, try to win her over in any way he could and most of all, try to show her what she didn't yet see. That was all he could do, trying anything else would be... Well, it wouldn't be real. So, he would wait however long it took because she was well worth the wait. And because it was one promise he intended on keeping.

Peering into the dark depths of the river that slightly gleamed with moonlight, he rested his head down on his paws. His tail swished against the grass and crisp leaves that swayed and cracked under the pressure. Then he shut his eyes and willed for a silent darkness to take him. But it didn't come, only the memories of recent events did. They played in his mind over and over so clearly as though it just happened. It didn't happen long ago of course, but he had tried so hard to forget. The wolf's ear twitched as regret began to fill him. How could he say such things to her. Yes, she had said some pretty cruel things to him, but that was no excuse for him doing the same to her and after so many attempt to show he was not what she thought him to be. A monster, a freak. Yet who else would pray on someone guilt like that, especially if you care- dare say, love them.

_Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to._ It repeated in his mind, over and over, echoing like someone had shouted into a large clearing.

After some time, Klaus finally began drifting off into darkness. It was probably not the best idea being around a river and all but he was immortal, water couldn't kill him. The worst that could happen would be waking up frightfully cold and wet. The smell of wet dog probably wouldn't be welcome either. But then over the water, scents of the forest, over the smell of the earth, and the fish smell of the river, he recognized a scent. It was faint, but it was a very distinctive one, one that only belonged to one person and one he could never forget. He shook slightly as he got up, limbs stiff from a restless sleep. His eyes narrowed as he searched for anything out of the ordinary, yet could sense nothing. So, believing that it was a figment of his imagination, the wolf went to lie back down only to be caught off guard by the scent once more.

Many thoughts plagued the wolf's mind as he glared up the moon with dark amber eyes. It was at least half way through the sky, small and a milky white. It was probably around midnight if not early morning, which meant something must have happened. But there was no scent of a red coppery substance. At least not hers. Blood still littered the forest floor from the previous night but the smell was old and faded. He supposed maybe she could be out here with friends, though that possibility was very slim. They all knew full well it was dangerous out in the woods at night, more so in Mystic Falls. That and there was no reason they would be out here, none he could think of. And besides that, he couldn't smell anyone else nearby. So it was probably safe to say she was alone. Though silently he still hoped she wasnt really so foolish as to come out into the forest by herself with an immortal witch on the loose, slightly.

The wind blew again through the dark gloom bringing the same scent. This time it was clear, it was definitely _hers_ no question. Klaus' curiosity and concern peaked. . It was difficult because it was so faint, but Klaus had an idea it was coming from some nearby clearing he passed earlier. It was he a guess based on the direction, but his instincts were usually right. He followed his own steps back from where he came and sure enough, there she was. She lied against an old white-barked tree in the small clearing. She wore a long off-white dress that fit her nicely, showing her curves. It glittered in sequins and small jewels. But it was torn and covered in dirt, thorns and twigs. Her arms wrapped around her legs, which were held to her chest. Her hair was disheveled and frizzy. Worst of all, her eyes were glossy, dark and passive. They didn't have that light, that brightness he always saw when he looked at her. There must have been some sort of event, some form of dance at her school, Klaus figured. But that didn't explain why she was in this condition or why she was out here alone like this... Why she looked so sad. It was all his fault.

Klaus peeked out from under the shadows of the trees a bit, not too far and quite enough so she wouldn't notice. He needed to get a better look. What he saw among other things,was that she wearing the bracelet he gave her. It glimmered and sparkled in the moonlight like a polished diamond. The hybrid smiled inwardly, wondering if she had kept anything else he had given her, like the drawings or the occasional painting he sent her. He knew she liked them, he could tell. But whether she kept them or not was an entirely different story. Maybe he would ask sometime. It would be a good excuse to talk to her and it couldn't hurt.

The wolf moved slowly from the shadow with ears pressed down and head hung low. He stepped on a few twigs and leafs to alert her of his presence. Klaus didn't want her to be run because he would have to chase her and knowing him, things would probably get messy real quick. It was probably his fault she was out here in the first place too and he didn't want to make matter worse like that. He hurt her once today, he didn't want to scare or hurt her again. Today had been a lost opportunity as well. Instead of saying what he did, he could have comforted her and been there for her, because in no way what he said was true.

Caroline realized quickly she wasnt alone. To Klaus' dismay, her eyes widened with fear and she slowly started to rise, her breathing almost seizing. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks, sitting down, head lowered and let out a whimpering like noise, hoping maybe that would change her mind. He was no threat to her and she needed to see that... whether he was in wolf or human form... but she would probably never understand, no matter how hard he tried it would never be enough. The gifts, showing her how he felt every time... it was never enough. Probably never would be, but he could try and if you don't try, you've already failed.

It seemed to have worked. Though she hesitated, Caroline fell back down and as she did tears fell. Her blue eyes never left Klaus' golden ones as he slowly began to approach once more. The wolf sat beside her, barely a foot away and tilted his head to the side.

Then was a staring contest. Klaus looked up at her with darkened gold eyes and Caroline looked down at him with sad blue ones. They both had their own fears, so neither dared make a move to alert the other. It felt like forever before recognition flickered in the blonde vampires eyes. "Klaus." She said and rubbed some of the tears from her eyes.

His tail swept the grass ever so lightly in relief when she finally recognized him and they could move on from their little game. Klaus was relieved more than he could express with a long breath. He got closer till his fur was brushing against the blonde. She felt cold, colder than a vampire should and for the first time Klaus realized it was actually quite cold. It was no longer warm like it had been earlier. The wind had picked up and it howled through the woods shaking the trees. Even Klaus got a chill from it. He couldn't imagine how Caroline was faring so he got closer and wrapped his tail around her. She opened her mouth in protest. But another gust of wind hit and she gave in with a weary sigh.

"I killed twelve people, those witches... And I didn't even manage to save my friend..." Caroline breathed after a few moments, her voice hollow and emotionless. "I really did- I cant believe... You were right. I'm as terrible as you."

"Wait!" Caroline called weakly seeing the large wolf leaving her side, flicking its tail away from her. Without Klaus there, the gusty winds chilled her body instantly and she shook. "I didn't mean that... Well... But I'm sorry. Please, don't go."It wasn't like Caroline to depend on Klaus for anything and she tried to avoid him as much as possible. He was ruthless, cruel and evil. He had killed so many people like Elena's aunt or Tyler's mom. Yet, the more she had thought about it, the more Caroline realized she was no better. She had killed people- innocent people. Although those witches were not entirely innocent, she had killed them without a second thought all for nothing...Who was she to judge...

More tears fell from blue eyes, but the blonde vampire smiled a little when the wolf began walking back. Klaus snorted at her for thinking he was actually going to leave, despite that comment. The wolf went back beside her leaning close. He only left so she would see that she needed him, whether she like it or not. And whether she liked it or not he was here for her. He would always be there for her in the darkest of times or in the lightest. Whenever she need something or someone, even if it was trivial, he would be there. Now, was probably the time she needed him most, so for her to actually believe he would leave was ridiculous.

A thousand years Klaus had been alone. He knew better than anyone what it was like. Being alone... even after so many years,it's a hard thing to describe, but perhaps the most correct term would be despair. It was emptiness, a feeling you will never belong and will always be hated or ignored. No one will ever love you or care. All anyone will ever do is hurt and betray you...So, no matter what Caroline did or said he would never leave her alone. He would always wait and always forgive her. Whether she killed someone, many, or those he cared for. Whether she simply hurt him. It didn't matter. He would be there for her; Always and forever

Klaus shook his head wanting to tell her all the many things he couldn't. Caroline shook her own head in response."There was a dance tonight, you know, I can't believe there even was one but... I actually thought he would show up. Tyler... I guess he just couldn't be bothered. I guess I wasn't important enough. I don't think I ever was to him... " Her voice was hollow and sad, like she finally admitted something, something she never wanted to.

After that they sat in silence, staying close to each other and trying to keep warm. Klaus lied beside Caroline his tail around her once more. The blonde vampire ran her fingers through the wolf's sand colored fur and was surprised at how soft it was. It was like silk, yet soft like cotton at the same time. Of course they both knew they would be better off in their homes, where its warm and out of the harsh weathers grasp. Maybe by an old fireplace, in a cozy bed or just in a loved ones arms. Yet, neither felt like moving, neither felt like facing the reality before them. Nor the people who accompanied it. No, both were content where they were at the moment.

Caroline eventually broke the silence after some thought. Her free hand swept through the once beautiful dress as she spoke. "I thought you would at least show up... You usually do. Though, I guess I never give you reason to, do I."

Only for a moment before resting back down in the soft grass and dried leaves, blue met blue as Klaus looked up at her, eyes narrowed. That was the only response he could offer. Yet, he knew he let her down, perhaps more than Tyler had. He just thought that after what happened earlier, she wouldn't want to see him... The hybrid thought silently of how wrong he was. He would make it up to her one day, he hoped.

_You're the only reason I need_.

* * *

Shaking from the morning breeze, Klaus stood up steadily, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl beside him. Caroline's breathing was soft, peaceful and a soft smile graced her face. Klaus wondered what she was dreaming about. Me, he thought cheeky and inwardly smirking. No, he didn't actually believe that, it was just a thought. A funny one, but a thought nonetheless. He wished she always looked this peaceful, this happy. Most of the time she did on the outside, but the inside...

The moon still hung above the trees, a milky white light, fading into the brightening sky as the hybrid thought of his few options. He didn't want to leave Caroline here by herself, nor wake her. But she needed to get home and he couldn't possibly carry her as a wolf... About five or so minutes later, when the first rays of sunlight shone, Klaus nodded slightly to himself and decided he would run home, then come back for her. He would make sure to be as quick as possible. She was in no condition to fight if she got into trouble and he couldn't let her get hurt because it would be his fault if she did. Hopefully, she wouldn't wake up before he got back. It was a risk he had to take, he just hoped it wasn't a mistake.

After he went home, shifted back to human form, Klaus searched the trees for Caroline. And soon found her, same place, but she was up leaning against the tree, a dazed look across her beautiful features. The blonde vampire looked worse than last night. Dark circles lied under her eyes. They were still glossy and filled with tears he wished he could wipe away. She was shaking and her teeth were lightly chattering. Her skin was pale, even for a vampire. She looked as though she would fall with the slightest touch or crumble if she tried to take a step. She no longer looked like the peaceful sleeping angel that he saw moments ago. But she was still beautiful in his eyes. She still looked like an angel, just a fallen one.

"Its alright, love. Lets get you home."

Caroline nodded as she attempted a smile, failing miserably. Stepping away from the tree, she began walking towards the concerned hybrid. Klaus wanted to stop her, but he figured she would be pretty mad if he did. So he did nothing and watched as she crumbled. He should have helped her. Better late then never, he supposed and before she hit the ground, she was in his arms safe and sound. He wished it could always be like this. Not that he always wanted her to be so miserable, he wanted her to be happy more than anything else. But he wanted to be the one to make her happy and make her feel better when she's down and wipe away the tears, so they could never fall.

The blonde didn't move or react in any way. She remained quiet and shaking as Klaus began to carry her home. It wasn't a good sign. Normally, she would have yelled and freaked, or at least thrown a fit like she usually does when he gets close to her. But, nothing. Not even an eye roll.

"Your not a monster, Caroline. You are not terrible. You are not dark or evil. Do not blame yourself for the death of those witches. The Bennett witch sealed her own fate when she pulled that foolish stunt." Klaus spoke, not meeting her eyes. "And... I was wrong earlier. I'm sorry." He regretted what he said earlier and was truly sorry. Most of the time he said sorry, he didn't actually mean it, but this time he did. Klaus never meant to hurt her and he hoped this made up for it. It didn't make up for everything, not the dance or his past deeds, though it was a start. This was what he should have said to her when she was so distraught, when her friend had died. This was what he wished he said. But wishes, were wishes and wishes were nothing more than things you can never change.

Caroline leaned closer and a small smile began to form on the hybrids face. " I know" she hesitated, "But you- I hate to admit, were right earlier. And last night I- I didn't... I was being unfair."

The hybrid did not say anything, he only continued to look ahead with a blank expression. He thought about her words and his own. He wanted to believe her, but couldn't. The hybrid was glad she knew that she was not anything like him. She was not evil, or a monster who knew nothing except death and destruction. Someone who brought death to a countless amount of people, thousand upon thousands of family's, parents and children alike. She was pure, graceful, beautiful and so full of light. While he was so full of darkness and bitterness. He was the monster, the abomination and she was an angel.

The walk to Caroline's house seemed quite long but they made it all the same. There was no trouble from Silas, so that was a win. But something seemed off to Klaus, like there was a heaviness in the air. It became perfectly clear when they were only a few blocks from their destination. Klaus growled lowly, eyes burning with hate and malice. How dare he make an appearance now, after leaving Caroline alone, especially after she lost someone so close. The person Klaus despised more than anyone at the moment was leaning against an old red truck, apparently awaiting a certain blondes return. He looked absolutely care free. His hands lied in his jacket pockets and a soft whistle sounded from his smug face. The enraged hybrid swiftly moved towards the unsuspecting fool ready to rip out his throat. Klaus was about to make his presence known in a very obvious way, but was interrupted by a soft hand against his face.

"I don't want to go home." Caroline stated firmly, a look of determination in her eyes.

The anger instantly vanished as Klaus looked down at her. "Are you sure, love?"

"Yes."

The hybrid was unsure about the whole thing. He wasn't sure if Caroline was just saying that so he wouldn't kill Tyler because god knows he wanted to, or if she really didn't want to face him, but he consented to her request nonetheless.

Before the two even made it back to Klaus' mansion, Caroline had fallen asleep in the hybrids arms. It was definitely a sight to see. This time, instead of an angel lying on the soft earth fallen and broken, she was a peaceful and beautiful one lying in his arms. A risen one. He would miss being so close to her, being her knight in shining armor. He would miss seeing safe by his side and in his arms. Hopefully, he would again one day, far from now most likely. But, as he told her, she would be his last love and he would wait no matter how long it took. A hundred years, a thousand, it didn't matter. A promise was a promise and he looked forward to the day it was fulfilled.

Gently, like she was made of a soft glass or porcelain, Klaus lied her down in a spare room. The manor was big, empty, lonely, specially since his siblings left to god knows where, so there was plenty of rooms to spare. But of course he picked the best for his girl. In fact he sort of made this room specifically for her. Just in case she ever came around...Caroline was the girl who never ceased to surprise him and make his days worth living, his angel of light and clarity. The room matched her, at least he thought it did seeing she was his inspiration when creating it. It was light and airy, pink shone on the walls, and light cream-colored sheets he had placed her under glowed a light red in the rising sun. It was beautiful just like her.

* * *

Klaus shut the blinds of the window to block out most of the light. He didn't want to wake her. So, ever so quietly, he went to exit the room when a soft voice called from behind him. "Please, stay."

Hesitantly, the hybrid did as he was told. The blonde vampire was lucky he liked her, not just anyone could order him around. Trying to order him around to begin with was pointless because he wouldn't listen. He basically played by his own rules and his brother, sister, no one could change that. And if they tried, Well, lets just say they weren't around long enough to make another attempt at it. There was only one person, actually, he would even remotely listen to and that was the girl he now sat beside. He didn't understand why could never say no to her. She was definitely something special.

"What is it, love?" Klaus asked.

Caroline sighed. "I know you were thinking about leaving and if you do... don't come back. Because I cant- I cant go through this over and over. People keep leaving me. Why? What have I done? They think they can leave and come back and everything can be the way it used to. Well, thats not how it works, not anymore."

"Love, you have made it clear you do not want me here. I can no longer create hybrids thanks to your friends. My siblings have long gone. I have no plausible reason to stay in Mystic Falls." It was true, he had no reason to stay. Except her. She was the exception and though he didn't want to leave her, he needed to leave. Mystic Falls was becoming to... stifling. "Do you want me to stay, Caroline. Going against your friends and family like that. Are you prepared to give this life up, your hopes and dreams perhaps." Honestly, Klaus wanted more than anything to be with her, for her to want him to stay. But there would be a cost. She needed to know it and be sure. To gain him, would be to lose everyone and everything else she holds dear.

For what felt like centuries Caroline didn't say a word. Klaus searched her blue eyes for any sign of an answer, finding nothing. It was like a million thoughts were flying through them, too fast to read. For the first time in years, the hybrid couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling. The silence and anticipation seemed to beat against him. He was growing impatient. And unfortunately he did rash and impulsive things when impatient, so silently he urged the blonde to hurry up a bit. No, he didn't want to rush her per say, but he couldn't help but want to know that very moment. If she didn't say anything, then he would. Thankfully, it didn't come to that.

"This is probably the depressed part of me talking" She sort of joked. She seemed much happier now. Perhaps, her decision was in his favor. "but, yes. I want you to rather i want to go with you. I'm tired of Mystic Falls. We'll see how Tyler likes getting left behind." It seemed with each word her eyes returned to their former light. "Also... Maybe this is my dream. Maybe, I want to travel the world. I have all of eternity to do anything- everything I want. College can wait and these people can enjoy their drama filled lives." No one would miss her, except her mother, but she was always too busy and barely ever spent time with her. Elena and the others were always wrapped up in their own drama, probably enough to not even notice she her disappearance. It was always about Elena and Caroline was tired of it. From now on it would be about her and she would be happy, without a care in the world.

Smiling she spoke with such enthusiasm, Klaus believed her and smiled brighter than ever before. Because of her answer he felt everything would be better, he could be happy, and experience freedom like he never had before. Klaus could put the past behind and look forward to the future with the girl he loved more than anyone else- anything else. Best of all, he wouldn't have to be alone, there was hope. There would be some problems along the way, sure. But it was worth it.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but Caroline interrupted "Lets go to Tokyo first... No, wait, Rome... or Paris... How about-" she said excitedly rambling.

"Sweetheart, you can decide tomorrow. There's plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere, not without you" The amused hybrid interrupted.

"Alright" Caroline agreed. Seeing that as his cue, Klaus got up ready to give Caroline some time to rest. And possibly reconsider her decision. He didn't want her to obviously, but he didn't want to take her away from this life only for her to be saddened and wanting to go back. Then before he could even begin to walk away he felt the only other person in the room grab his hand, successfully stopping him from going anywhere. "Who said you could go. You promised you wouldn't go anywhere without me" she teased patting the empty side of the bed.

A smirk on his face Klaus lied back down beside her over the sheets, but that didn't stop him from making his next comment. "I didn't know we were at this point in our relationship, love. I thought we would at least become friends first."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She punched his shoulder and he laughed. A moment later she joined in and then when everything was quiet, she shut her fully restored blue eyes, finally feeling at peace.

As for Klaus, he was far to excited to sleep. Instead he took his sketch book from the nightstand and began sketching the place he knew she would love to see above all others. New Orléans. It was his home once and who knows, maybe it would be again with his beloved beside him.

* * *

***Recently edited***

**Okay so about the chapter, just to clarify, Caroline isn't able to kill those twelve witches in time and Bonnie dies. I know I know, terrible right? well, personally I've always hated Bonnie and wish she would die already, so she did. Also, I don't know if vampires get cold, they never really specified... but for the purposes of this story they do... honestly I don't think this was my best because believe it or not I didn't put as much time in it as I did the other chapters. but hope you like it anyway and I hope I'll be able to update... sometime soon... Wish me luck.**


	4. Reality

The room was dark like dusk and dust settled in the air as Klaus painted a sea, light, crystal blue. After, he would add sand and a wavering blue sky, darker than the sea water, yet just as beautiful. There would be an old, classic, medieval castle up on a hill in the back covered in gold and jewels. It would be something to remind him of the old days and what they could have been like if she were there. Although, nothing could surpass the beauty of whom was going to walk along the waves of that sandy beach.

He had waited for her coming some time now, a hundred years or so. At least that what its felt like. In reality it had only been about twenty maybe thirty years and only about a year since he last saw her. The days seemed endless without her. Well, in a way they were endless...

Looking towards his other painting, Klaus set down the drizzled blue brush and sighed. This painting was much darker... what it depicted felt... evil almost. It was of a nightmare that currently plagued him awake or asleep. He could never seem to get it out of his thoughts. A forest, dark, haunted. Shadows crept along, the grass sleek with crimson seemed to stick beneath his feet. It smelled of death. Nothing but the blood filled his senses, except for a pair of glossy red eyes that hung in the gloom of the trees. He could never tell who the eyes belonged to, who the figure in the shadows was, he just knew that whoever or whatever it was, him, for lack of a better word. Of course he would never admit this to anyone, nor had he told anyone about the dream, and most definitely didn't plan on it.

Klaus pulled the curtain back of the old window and peered out at the city. New Orleans was usually a very lively city with parades, dancing, partying all night. But not tonight, not after Marcel and the rest of the traitors left. No, tonight it was dark, eerie, only a few people walked along the quiet streets. A full moon shone overhead, orange and bright as the weary hybrid opened the window, letting the cool air drift inside the hot room. The cool air seemed to work as his mind began to clear of the awful things that plagued it. For the most part. The nightmare always seemed to nag him in the back of his mind, no matter what he did to distract himself; killing, planning, painting of course...Caroline...

Dawn was breaking, casting an eerie light over the room. Shadows danced along the walls in a crimson, sun-kissed light. The light cast over the city made it shine, bright and vibrant, very different from how it had been a few hours before. People began to walk among each other along the streets happily greeting one another, mostly tourists. A sense of hope seemed to wash over the once sullen and dark place because that's what a new day brought. Hope.

For Klaus, it was a hope that his love would appear. However the hope was slight and the impatience growing. Klaus almost snapped the brush he held when he heard knocking at the door. It wasn't just his impatience that had grown but his anger and paranoia as well. A side effect of the constant nightmares, not just Caroline. In fact, if anything, the hope that one day Caroline would be with him is what kept him sane and under some-what control.

Another knock was heard at the door and the hybrid wished he could tear out his brother's throat for disturbing him. To say he was in no mood for any one or anything today was an understatement. Was it too much to ask to be left alone, or to be able to paint in peace. Apparently for Klaus it was. He let out a growl before allowing his brother to enter.

"Sorry to bother you so early, Niklaus, but it seems that wolf from Mystic Falls - Tyler I believe was spotted at the borders early this morning" Elijah began after scanning the room a moment.

"Where, exactly." The hybrid asked, though showing his disinterest by continuing to idly paint away. While he needed to know the state of his home, he did not overly care that Tyler was spotted by any means. He was a small threat if one at all, and any vampire could take him down. Therefore it didn't require his full attention.

"Towards the South, near Bourbon Street. Shall I send Diego to keep watch for an signs of his whereabouts, and make sure he does enter the French Quarter? Although" Elijah continued a moment later "I'm afraid it may already be too late." The original vampire took something from his pocket. "This was found on our doorstep around the same time Tyler was seen."

Now, this interested Klaus. He put the paint brush down. "Send out a few patrols." He did not meet his brother eyes as he spoke. Instead he gave his attention to the envelope that rested in his hands. "In any case, there will be one less thing I need be concerned with. You may leave now."

"Rebekah and I haven't seen you in quite some time, nor has the mother of your child. Will you be attending breakfast this morning?" Elijah asked hopefully, half way out the door. His brother didn't know this, but he was rather concerned about him. More so than usual, Klaus had spent his time locked in his room painting. Even their sister who pretended not to care, showed her concern. "I cannot force you to come. But I highly recommend you do."

"Perhaps later" Klaus responded simply. In this case later meant never, but he supposed there was no harm in giving his brother the benefit of the doubt.

Elijah sighed wearily. He knew his brother was not going to make an appearance at breakfast. And most likely, not at any other point in the day either. "Very well, Niklaus. I hope to see you then."

When Elijah had gone, Klaus tore open the envelope. Though it was clearly new, it was wrinkled like it was old, someone had gripped it tightly. It was obvious Tyler wrote it. But, why now. After all these years... Whatever, it didn't matter. What mattered was what the note said, and as Klaus read, he smirked at the utter foolishness of it.

_Klaus, meet me in the bayou at five tonight, sharp. Its time we settled things. I'll be by that old cabin from all those years ago. I'm sure you remember it. Don't be late._

A challenge. Now, that was what Klaus liked to hear. Tyler would finally get what he deserved; his beating heart ripped from his chest. It was little, yet, what else could the hybrid do. He had already left Tyler to his pitiful, miserable life the first time. But, the second time, a replay, how could he deny the foolish wolf's obviously last request. Death it was.

And to think, Klaus thought today would be boring.

* * *

The sky was beginning to burn due to the setting sun when Klaus arrived at the Bayou. Tyler was already there casually leaning against a nearby tree, whistling to himself like he hadn't a care in the world. "Didn't think you would show" Tyler stated.

"I didn't believe you would want a replay of our last encounter. But here you are, ready for death so soon after I spared your life the last time" Klaus said. A smirk played across his lips as he advanced towards the arrogant wolf. "Oh, well, I suppose. Death will have to come sooner for you than I had hoped. But I hope you have at least been suffering these past few years. It will have been pointless sparing your life if you haven't."

The tension was great between the two, and when Tyler stepped forward it became even more so. "Keep talking, Klaus. But this isn't going to be a repeat of last time. Only one of us is going to walk away, and I'll give you a hint who that is; Its going to be me."

Klaus laughed. "You really believe that." There was a fire in Tyler's eyes, absolute determination, even as he shrugged. He had actually deluded himself into believing he could win this. "Alright, give it your best shot. You wont succeed."

Everything happened so fast. Too fast. Tyler rushed forward and the original hybrid dodged. After quickly recovering, he managed to get in a few good punches, but so did Klaus. "Come on, fight back" Tyler taunted. Klaus was toying with him and he knew it. "It's not any fun if you don't."

So, Klaus did what he was told for a change, and Tyler was on the ground within seconds. Broken and bloody, he looked as though he had been run over by a half a dozen trucks. The stench of the young hybrids blood filled the air. Finally. It was like the sweetest perfume to Klaus. He wiped the little blood he gathered on his mouth from the fight and smirked. This was it. After today, Tyler would be gone. Regardless of the consequences... It was worth it.

But as he glared down at Tyler, the satisfaction began to fade. Something was wrong. This had been all too easy. Yes, he was much older and stronger than the young hybrid, but Tyler didn't even put up a fight. That determination... doesn't just go away. He was planning something, but what...

when Klaus opened his mouth to speak, all that came out was a horrid gasp and crimson spilled. The original hybrid fell to his knees, and Tyler stood close holding the white oak stake down in his chest. The hybrid's eyes were wide with terror. All this time he thought it was over. When he had killed Michael, he thought he would never have to be afraid again. It was like a thousand years ago all over again. He was at the mercy of another... who couldn't be less forgiving.

"Told you things would be different this time."

Each breath was harsh and quick. It pained him to breathe, not that he could very well due to the crimson substance. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. His life seemed to flash before his eyes. It couldn't end, not like this, not by Tyler's hand. There was so much he wanted to do still, to win... Caroline. He would never win her, be with her, be there for her... And what of his child and his siblings...

"Well, say something. Your not dead yet" Tyler said. "This is my big moment, you know. I was looking for something along the lines; 'please spare my life. I'm sorry for ruining your life and stealing your girlfriend. And lets not forget 'I'm pathetic, a killer. A monster.'"

"Where did you get this. Where did you get the white oak...stake" Klaus managed to choke out. But with each word the stake in question seemed to get closer to puncturing his heart. He could feel it... scraping against his heart... It was too much, to breathe, to speak.

"Not what I was looking for" Tyler replied. "But I guess I could explain. Funny story actually. See, I entered the Quarter here and stopped at a bar for a drink. Kind of just taking my time, after all I had no plan. Until I run into a pretty little blonde bartender who seemed to know you of all people - geez, what was her name; Celina, no Cameron? Maybe-"

"Camille..." Klaus said softly.

"That's right, Cami." Tyler pretended to realize with a snap of his fingers. "I overheard her talking to some guy about you, and thought to my self what are the chances. Reminded me a lot of Caroline, so I guess I could see why you liked her. She was really hot too. Unfortunately she was also really tough to crack, so stubborn. And loyal. I mean she would not tell me what I needed to know. Very... protective."

The young hybrid let go of the stake long ago knowing Klaus couldn't move and pull it out without ending his life himself. Even of he managed to get a hold of it, the process would be far to slow, and Tyler could end his life then and there. It had been placed perfectly. He must have gotten plenty of practice over the years. After all, you can't face an Original and not be ready. That's suicide. Now, Tyler began pacing around Klaus a smirk across his face, and his eyes gleaming with victory.

"What did you do to her."

"Well, see she just couldn't cope...These things happen, nothing we can do. We ask and we ask nicely. We compel, they don't answer... you can probably see where it led. You have plenty of experience with it yourself." Tyler shrugged. " Guess she shouldn't have been on vervain, it made my job a lot harder, and messier."

"How dare you" Klaus growled as the realization hit. He killed her. "Ill kill you and everyone you've ever met. She was innocent in all of this!" His eyes went from wide in shock and fear to dark and burning gold. His true self began to show; fangs elongated, claws dug into the earth... The blood that poured from his mouth and chest no longer seemed to bother him. Rage and anger took control until he was seeing red. The pure need to kill was overwhelming, it dug at him, pricked at him like the stake in his chest.

It took everything he had not to move. Everything to not rip Tyler's heart from his chest here and now. Because he couldn't. He was helpless, defenseless. More so than ever before it seemed. He had never had so much power, and yet been so weak. Even as a human under Michael's authority, and especially before he was a hybrid.

Not only was he helpless, Klaus realized, he was alone. His siblings would not be able to help him, save his life, like they did so many times before with their father. He supposed now, they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. They could forget always and forever because there would be no always and forever. They could have the lives they always wanted; Rebekah could find love, even if that love didn't deserve her, Elijah could be at peace... He would not give his life for them, but Klaus supposed they would be happier without him...

The fact deepened his sadness, thankfully lowering his anger of the blonde bartenders death. She was human, still, he would miss her. It was true, she did remind him of Caroline and she had been helpful in many situations including dealing with his siblings... Inwardly he sighed. It was his fault she died. If he made it through this, she would have one hell of a funeral.

"Innocent" Tyler stated more than asked, his smirk dropping. "She knew you. She was far from innocent." The young hybrid went and stood close enough for Klaus to smell his foul breath. "In fact, I did her a favor. It's a curse to know a monster like you."

Klaus growled all the while Tyler spoke. A few times he snapped, making Tyler stumble back. But he only laughed in response. This whole thing was amusing to the young hybrid. The exact opposite of what Klaus felt. Though perhaps... he was wrong... As he looked into Tyler's beady brown eyes, the next moment, he saw what reflected in his own golden eyes; Blood lust...

"Consider this payback for all those people who killed; all the families, parents, children... For my mother and my friends. Though you didn't kill her, you took her away; My Caroline... Tyler took a hold of the stake ever so carefully as not to rush the moment, and Klaus held is breath, still glaring daggers. "This is for her too. And me... All of them-us. Every last one."

Suddenly, something caught the originals eye. Gold. Just gold... Then without warning Tyler let go of the stake and fell to the ground. Blood spread around where he formerly stood. Klaus let the breath he held out in a light gasp. How? Why? Caroline... The thoughts raced in the hybrids mind.

There Caroline stood before him. But not his Caroline, not his love. Not the girl of light he knew she was. She wore a tight and short dark crimson dress that showed her curves. Her lips were also crimson, and her gold locks flew wildly around her. What really shocked Klaus was not her being here in this state, it was the heart that she grasped tightly, running her nails along it.

"It's about time he got what he deserved. He ripped my heart out, so I ripped out his" Caroline said blankly, though he thought he detected a hint of amusement. This was most certainly not her. Her eyes were dark, passive, and without light. She was gone. His Caroline was gone. The hybrid hated to admit but this pained him more than the stake in his chest... "Huh. Looks like your finally getting what you deserve too..." The blonde vampire noted seeming to just become aware Klaus was there.

"Caroline, what have you done" Klaus asked. The fangs, claws, and gold eyes were gone. Deep and sad, blue eyes replaced these things as he witnessed the vampire before him stomp on her former loves heart.

"Revenge, payback, take your pick" the vampire stated rolling her eyes. "Please, tell me, you're not losing it in your old age. Its pretty obvious."

"I mean, why? Why would you turn it off." Klaus growled. His patience was gone, even for the girl standing in front of him. Normally he would have plenty more to spare for her. But what could he say, he was having a bad day... And far more likely to die as the stake was closer now than before thanks to Tyler's little stunt.

"My moms dead, Klaus. She died a week ago... I wish I could say it had been from old age." Caroline sighed. "I didn't expect you to know, of course, seeing as you weren't there. And as you never call or visit..."

"I'm so sorry, Love. I didn't know, and I'm sorry for not being there."

"Well, you should be!" The blonde snapped. Tears began forming in her dark blue eyes as she lightly shook. It was as if she were remembering the instance it happened, all the pain was returning. But as quick as she started doing this, she stopped.

For a second, Klaus thought he saw the old Caroline, a spark lit in her eyes when she wiped the tears away. "What are you saying, Love? What happened?"

Though, maybe not, because when she faced him once more, her eyes were back to hard and dark, blank and emotionless. "My, you have gotten slow" she hissed. "Tyler killed my mother! He found out about our night in the woods... Twenty years later, I blabbed to Elena and she had to open her big mouth, right in front of Tyler... Some friend. The only reason Tyler didn't kill me was because of Stefan."

'Its my fault. Klaus' first thought was. If I had been there, I could have saved her.' Tyler would be dead, and Caroline's mother would be safe. His love would be happy and maybe even by his side... If only he had been there... He wouldn't be in this situation either.

But the more he thought about it the more he realized it was because he was in Mystic Falls that fateful day... He should never have gone. He should have left Caroline to her life, without him. "I'm sorry, love. I truly am." Its my fault.

"'Sorry wont fix anything." The girl who was but a shadow of her former self turned on her heel and started towards the darkening woods. "I did what I came here to do, so I'm out of here. Hopefully, I'll never see you again. Tyler was right about one thing" she said in barely a whisper. "You are a monster."

"Caroline, wait" the hybrid half called, half growled. The last comment had not escaped his hearing. It tore at his heart, far more than the stake. He had been called many things by her, by everyone, but this, this was far worse than anything and everything else she could have said. The truth hurt. But all the more so from her. "Please, pull the stake out... Before you go."

"Why. Why shouldn't I leave you like you left me" said girl asked standing her ground.

"I don't understand."

Blue met blue a few inches apart. Her scent clouded Klaus' senses; Lavender and vanilla, only this time with a hint of spice. It pushed away the foul smell of blood and dirt that suffocated the air. "You left me, Klaus! Like everyone else, you left me! You came one day and the next you were gone! For years, I waited! Lets see how you like waiting a few decades with a stake in your heart." Her fangs glinted as she yelled, yet whispering on the last part. Caroline got up from where she knelt and began to walk away once more.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry! You led me to believe you did not wish for me to be there, Caroline! How could I stay... When the person I love wanted me gone, to not interfere in her life, to leave her be!" Klaus retaliated. "You brought this upon yourself. As I have brought this situation upon my self." He finished in quietly.

"Fine. Then... I wont leave you here to suffer." Caroline started over to Klaus once more. Her delicate fingers wrapped around the white oak, she let out a shaky breath.

The hybrids blue eyes filled with despair when he saw the look in her eyes. "Don't."

Her blue eyes filled with sadness as well. Then went emotionless and dark once more. "I have to" she replied.

Klaus shut his eyes and choked as a few tears tried to force their way out. As he did this, it hit him. All this time, something seemed familiar. Now, as his love was about to send him to his death in a hellish fire, he realized this was what his dream was trying to tell him.

The crimson that soaked the ground beneath him holding him firmly down. The trees that barricaded him in, betraying him and hindering his escape. The sky; Dark, moonless, not a star was seen. Shadows dancing all around like they were celebrating the hybrids inevitable demise. Even the red eyes... Though they did not glow, in Caroline's dark blue eyes, reflected the puddles of crimson that splashed the ground.

The absolute feeling of horror and hopelessness. Though it was not all the aspect of his death, it was that he would not be there for Caroline like she had so desperately wanted him to be ,without his knowing. That was the feeling he unknowingly got from the dream, that's what scared him so. She would continue without her humanity. Alone in the world. No one deserved that. But there was nothing he could do... His life was at an end. By her hand, it was over.

"I'm sorry."

Flames sparked from the hybrids heart as the oak began to burn. The blood from his mouth and chest seemed to work as a gas fueling the flames that enveloped him. There were no cries or pleas. No gasps of horror or yells of anguish. Klaus lied there, feeling the life drain and burn away into the nothing. His vision began to blur, black spots covering it. There was darkness, oddly enough. You would think that being covered in flames would make the way to death light. But, no, it was dark. And soon there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

The original hybrid clutched his heart as he woke with a start. A light gasp escaped his lips when he realized it wasn't real. It was a dream for the most part... He brushed the silky covers off of him, careful not to disturb the girl sleeping peacefully beside him. He opened up the window of the old studio, and sighed as the air-cooled him. His heart no longer raced, and he no longer felt suffocated.

The city looked peaceful tonight. A few people wandered the streets with the lamps lighting their path on the way home. Safe and sound was a good way to describe. The moon was out; bright and full, and the stars swirled, twinkled and danced unlike that night so long ago. But was fresh in his mind thanks to the nightmares every night. Little droplets of color seemed to sprinkle down and shoot through the sky. Seeing his city made Klaus relax, as it always did. This was home after all. And home was where everything was alright, better and safe.

Though the events took place long ago, they still haunted him. The memories would visit every night in dreams or nightmares. They were always so real. Each time he awoke he could still smell and taste the blood. Experience that same terror and sadness. Witness those looming shadows, and those blood-red eyes... He would realize all over again Cami was dead, as well as Caroline's mother. And it was his fault. Caroline was a constant reminder, but it was almost a good reminder if there could be such a thing.

Speaking of Caroline, Klaus could hear her begin to stir and confirmed it when her heard her small voice drift through the pale light. "Klaus?"

The man in question let out a sigh. He hadn't meant to wake her like he had the night before, and the night before that, and the night before that. To say it was a recurring occurrence was definitely accurate and seemed to be unavoidable no matter how quiet and careful Klaus tried to be. "Yes, love, I'm alright."

Caroline removed the silky red cover as well. She stood beside the hybrid at the window and peered out at the city. She looked about taking everything in. It was beautiful, and for that reason, she didn't mind being awoke. Sleep was something that could be given up for a view like this. She tried to explain that to Klaus of course, but he always said his queen need rest. She would always roll her eyes at him. The only thing she didn't like about it was that it was because of the nightmares. Occasionally she would have them herself, but they were never enough to wake her... "It was that nightmare again, wasn't it? The blonde asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Klaus confirmed. " As I said, love, I'm alright. It was only a dream."

She didn't look convinced, but Caroline didn't argue much to Klaus' relief. "Well, we should get some sleep" she suggested. "There's only a few hours left till dawn anyway. It's a new day and you promised we could go to Paris next."

"They may very well be, love. But. I have no desire to return to..." Torment... Torment was what the hybrid wanted to say. But not to Caroline. He already told her he was fine and he didn't want her to worry. God, he wish Cami were around... She could have helped with this...

The blonde gave Klaus a defiant look, unyielding. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled slightly. "Please. For me."

"Caroline, I promise we will go to Paris tomorrow" Klaus growled. Her eyes shined big and bright up at him. The deepest of blue, yet the most light he had ever seen were in it there depths. He wanted to say no, but for his queen he supposed he could make an exception...

"As you wish" he sighed after Caroline wouldn't stow it with the pleas.

"I know I've said it a million times already but... I'm really sorry about all those years ago..." Caroline whispered into the dark. "I didn't know what I was doing... not really... I'm just glad I didn't actually go through with it..." Her voice was muffled by the red that covered it.

"And as I have told you a million times before, its alright, love. It wasn't your fault. We are both alive, safe and well. You are with me, and that's all I need, all I have ever wanted" Klaus replied in an equally hushed tone.

He wrapped his arms tighter around his love as she moved closer. Her golden locks splashed his face, and he breathed in her sweet scent. Perhaps, tonight he would be able to rest, even if he had her like this every night, tonight seemed different somehow. A sense of peace washed over him. What he said was true. They were safe, well, and alive. There was nothing to fear anymore. Not Tyler, not anyone... Not even himself...

"Goodnight, Klaus."

"Sweet dreams, love. Sweet dreams..." As the hybrid drifted off into slumber, he reassured himself this was real like he did every night. It always seemed to good to be true. Klaus had his home, his siblings and child, Haley and Tyler were dead. Best of all, he had Caroline. And like he said, that was all he ever wanted. The past was in the past. This was his reality, and it couldn't be better. With that in mind, the dark that should have consumed him, was light.

* * *

**Wow. I keep telling myself 'I'm going to make these shorter." But that definitely doesn't happen, they keep getting longer. In fact this is a new record, probably the longest thing I have ever written in my entire life. So I hope you enjoyed it. And please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, I'll try to write one with much more fluff...one of these days...**

**Please, please review and tell me what you think. And thanks for the ones I do have ^_^**


	5. Paradise

There wasn't much talking, but there didn't need to be. Everything was perfect.

It was like stepping into one of Klaus' painting as he and Caroline sat on the light blue blanket. In fact it was almost exact, minus the castle. The waves shimmer like crystals, blue and roaring into the beyond. Crashing into the sands and the cliffs that lied nearby and turning into a foam. The sky ever so blue, blue as his loves eyes, not a waver or sliver of white to be seen. White sands, soft and gentle, cozy underfoot. He had been right before, the place was beautiful, more beautiful than anyplace someone could probably imagine, but the girl in front of him surpassed it all by far. And though he could be taking in this view, the crystal waves, the blue sky, Klaus would much rather gaze into the blue of his loves eyes.

The wind rushed through the hybrids blonde curls, carrying the scent of sea; salty but there was always a kind of magic about the sea. Its scents and sights always seemed to give Klaus a sense of peace and happiness and the usually dull and treacherous world. There was only one, well two things that didn't make it perfect; there was never a sense of home. But, it was mostly that Caroline wasn't there. She would never smell the salty air, feel the rush of the wind, see all the wonderful sights.

Today was different though. Like what was said, everything was perfect. Because now, he had Caroline by his side. Unfortunately his siblings too, but they weren't causing any trouble. At the moment anyway. This was paradise. A paradise Klaus had thought he could not possibly achieve. Even gaining his home back didn't feel quite like this. For the first time in a long time, maybe the first time ever, it was pure bliss.

A smile seemed literally painted across Klaus' face. It wouldn't go away. And why should it. He hoped it would stay this way. But, time was a harsh and unforgiving thing... Still, he could enjoy the moment he supposed. No point in ruining the day for his love. She was happy and he wanted her to stay that way. The hybrid poured champagne into the crystal glass that lied idly in the young vampires delicate hand, and then into his own.

They only sat there, taking in the view of the paradise before them. Occasionally, they would share a glance or two, or a few words, not much else. That was pretty much all they could do, though there was much, much better things in both minds... His siblings just had to be there...

"What's with that look?" Caroline asked with a small laugh and a smile so bright it could light up the sky. Brighter than her smile, her eyes shined and glittered. It was incredible how beautiful she was, everyday, everywhere, in any situation, and today especially. No, it was not because she wore a turquoise bikini that barely covered anything, even with the skirt. It was because that was just her. His light in the dark. Only, his.

"Nothing, love. Everything's fine." Klaus answered, brushing away the look of disappointment that managed to break through. Damn his siblings. They were nearby, not too close, but close enough that he couldn't be as close as he wanted to Caroline.

Rebekah and Elijah were at the small snack bar exchanging words and enjoying a few drinks. No doubt they were talking about him and Caroline, due to the glances they took when they thought their brother was too busy to notice. unsurprisingly, Kol wasn't with them. He was probably with some poor girl who would soon become a meal, then enter the afterlife. After that become a mess for Klaus to clean up. His little brother always was a pain in the arse. Yet here his brother and sister were causing the real issue.

Sensing what the problem was, Caroline placed her, small in comparison, hand on Klaus' and leaned closer, a devilish smirk on her face. "You know..." she began "we don't have to hold back just because of your siblings. Besides, Kol is gone. So, we don't have to worry about him. And I highly doubt Elijah or Rebekah would care to watch." Her eyes glittered in a different way now. Dark and seductive. Lustful.

Klaus took her offer without a second thought. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held the blonde vampire close. The scent of vanilla and roses filled his senses. Above all the things surrounding them was her. Her scent, her smile, her light and beauty. It was only him and her now. And nothing, nothing could spoil it. And if anyone dare try, they would get their neck snapped. Klaus would assure of that. Caroline's gold locks were swept back behind her ears and the hybrid took one last look around before he turned his attention to the ruby lips that eagerly awaited.

It was as if on cue they were interrupted, it was perfect timing. And the moment, perfectly ruined, thanks to the one and only original pain in the arse. Caroline shot back in surprise and Klaus growled at the voice that sounded. "Hey, you two love birds. Having fun I hope?"

"We were until you showed up." Caroline recovered quickly, annoyed by the sudden appearance outburst from her least favorite Mikealson.

Kol on the other hand did not seem the least affected by the young girls demeanor, nor the fact he just interrupted what his brother would surely give him hell for. Instead, he had a devilish smirk across his face, while the girl beside him looked plain confused. She was pretty, not as pretty as his girl, but pretty nonetheless, Klaus thought. The girl had brunette hair, dark green eyes, a black bikini top with matching black shorts. Her lips were a bright pink and she had a funny looking smile. She clung onto Kol as if she were scared of Klaus and everything around her. Which Klaus found rather odd, but ignored it. His little brother probably just did that to see her squirm, and the added bonus of a hot girl clinging to him.

Inwardly, Klaus congratulated himself on being right about what his brother had been up to, though it was very obvious to anyone who knew his little brother. Kol would either be off with some girl, or drinking, or both. Or one of his favorite past times, admiring himself in a mirror. The options were few, but when your right, your right. And that's really all that matters.

"Oh, sorry, darling. I was only curious to know what you two were up to on this fine day." Kol said. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Caroline said simply and quickly, fearing that if Klaus said something... Well, lets just say her day would be rather ruined. She silently prayed Kol would just leave and not say another word, that he wasn't so stupid as to stay and make matters worse.

"Well, while I'm here you mind passing the Champagne. He said turning to Klaus. "I heard from Elijah its the one of the old ones that was left in the attic of our old home in New Orleans. No pun intended" he added, his smirk widening. "I guess I should say your old home because I wasn't technically there. No, you had me in a coffin at that point in time, if I remember correctly."

"Kol..." Klaus growled lowly in warning. He had one chance to flee. One, only.

"Klaus..." Caroline bit her lip.

"If you don't shut up and leave my sight, you may very well end up back in that coffin." The hybrid said with equal tone to that of before.

Seeing, Kol and the young girl were now sitting across from himself and Caroline, Klaus realized threats weren't enough. His younger brother simply refused to heed his warning. At this realization, blue turned into a bright gold and fangs bared. Last chance. If this had been any other day Kol would have already found himself back in that coffin, but he had Caroline to think about.

"Relax. I've forgiven you. The past is in the past. Packed, sealed and locked away." The Original continued like he hadn't heard a word his older brother had said. And knowing Kol, he likely hadn't. " I would spend like to sometime with my big brother and his lovely lady. Is that so wrong of me." He added seeing the glares he was being given.

That did it. Before anyone could move, utter a sound, even blink, Kol was on the ground with a snapped neck. The poor girl who had been beside the young original screamed and ran off, terrified. She stumbled a few times and eventually fell, effectively cutting her knee some rocks. Luckily, Caroline caught up to her and compelled her to forget, after giving the hybrid a nasty look. He just shrugged in response because even she could admit Kol was being a pain in the arse, whether she wanted to or not. Meanwhile, Klaus dragged his temporarily dead brother under a palm tree nearby, and smirked at Rebekah and Elijah when he heard them sigh.

* * *

"I believe our brother has changed far more than we first cared to imagine." Elijah commented. "It appears, he cares for this girl immensely. The original couldn't understand it. After a thousand years of trying to redeem his younger brother, after following his every command, cleaning up his messes, it did nothing. Staying by his side like he promised; Always and Forever. But, this one girl comes along and he's so... different. There was a light a bout her, but still... Caroline Forbes was definitely something else.

"Come on, Elijah, he just snapped Kol's neck! She practically yelled, gesturing to the body that lied by the tree. "He hasn't changed at all. And I didn't expect him too. Bringing along some blonde cheerleader wasn't going to change our sociopath, impulsive, delinquent brother, who I refuse to believe cares for anyone besides himself." Rebekah huffed. He's the same arse as he has always been."

"Now, now, Rebekah. Lets at least give him a chance. This Ms. Forbes, could be exactly what we were hoping for. This could be Klaus' chance at redemption. Perhaps, his last chance." Elijah said. "If it fails, at least he will have been granted some form of happiness for a short while." Most, would consider the hybrids and vampires relationship to last only a short time, seeing how destructive it could be. But, somehow, the original new this one would last, despite what he said to his sister. It was only stating a possibility, however unlikely it may be.

"Maybe you're right... Only time will tell, I suppose." The blonde original replied. She guessed she could give the benefit of the doubt, it was the least she could do for both brothers. Equally, though she wouldn't admit it. She cared for Klaus just as much as Elijah and she hated herself for it. Rebekah didn't really believe her brother deserved happiness, but she was happy he had it at the same time. It was confusing for her, but to put it simply, she both loved and hated her family.

* * *

"Seriously! That was not-" Caroline began, but was cut off when she was lifted into the air bridal style, and spun around. All in one quick motion, her anger and annoyance was lost and previous feelings were brought back. Klaus looked down at her with dazzling blue eyes and a wide grin. She smiled back with equally dazzled eyes.

"You were saying, love" The hybrid asked, well aware he had won the argument before it had even begun. Good thing too because arguing was something Caroline and him did a lot over his behavior and he didn't want this day to start or end like that. Although, it always ended with them making up in the best way possible... Point was, today needed to be different from their usual routine. And thank god it was looking that way.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She replied pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**I tried adding a bit more humor and fluff with this one and its probably not very good. Ive never been very good with happy, fluffy, lovey stuff, so if this sucks, please forgive me. I'll try to do better next time. Originally, this was suppose to be four parts, each being different times of their day at the beach. but if I had done it that way it would have been possibly 8000 to 10000 words. so if you want the other parts, or if you want something completely different let me know. Do you guys prefer shorter story's, but quicker updates, or longer story's and slower updates? Please, please review and tell me what you think and want. And as usual sorry for any mistakes. ^^**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you guys know I am still working on a new chapter and it may take sometime because its going to be a long one. I may have to split it into two parts. I would probably have been done by now, but I have been editing some of my older stories and I have just finished editing my first one 'Innocent' which I basically just rewrote. So, tell me what you think, if its any better or what. ^_^**


	7. Kingdom of Loathing

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Klaus yelled in a fit of rage. "Stubborn, foolish, girl." He growled under his breath when the supposed girl of his dreams did not heed his demand. He loved her, but that didn't make what he said any less true. The hybrid shook his head trying to shake away some of the anger and idea of him going after her, while he headed towards the liquor cabinet.

The blonde vampire crashed down loudly with each step as she walked up the stairs. A few night walkers accompanied her on her way to make sure she made it back to her room, safely. That's what the arguments had mostly been about. Basically, she was under house arrest for her own safety. The quarter simply wasn't safe. At least it didn't feel it, not to Klaus. He tried to explain to her that it was for her own safety and protection. That he was concerned the Quarter still wasn't safe. But she was ever so stubborn and wouldn't listen. A disagreement eventually turned into a heated argument, then it got out of hand until their yells and bitter words were ringing in each others ears. Neither would give in. So why she stayed, he just didn't know.

Things had been going smoothly when Caroline first arrived. But, now, they could barely stand to be in the same room as each other. The city was dealing with the aftermath of the past war between the species;werewolves, witches, humans, and vampires alike. The cost was great and not without consequence. Tension, anger and negativity seemed to cling to all of them. The state of the kingdom effected everyone, himself included, it was greatly effecting his relationship with Caroline among other things. It was absolute chaos.

Though the war had been fought and won, there was always a constant threat lurking. There was always the chance the wolves, or more likely the witches, would cause another problem. But for Klaus, it was more of a feeling. A feeling that he was constantly being watched. Paranoia to put it simply. He was always on constant alert, always suspicious of everyone, and intent on accusing whether there was any evidence or not. Though these feelings always tugged at him, never allowing him to trust anyway, however now they escalated beyond all reason. Klaus was even wary of Caroline at a certain point. The girl who had won his heart, the girl of light and strength, had become a suspect. And a scape goat for his frustration and annoyance. The hybrid did not wish this for her, or to put this weight on her. He didn't want to make her life tainted and cursed just because he couldn't and wouldn't lose her. He was a selfish man no matter how he looked at it. Klaus just couldn't let her go.

The fact was, Caroline could not have come at a worse time, except during the actual war, maybe. This was nearly as bad or possibly worse, either way the outcome was not what he wanted. Klaus hadn't expected her so soon and at such short notice. It was just after Haley died. While it was great he didn't have to deal with her anymore, he still had his child to think about and protect. Which Caroline wasn't over-joyed about to say the least. And for a while they spent endless nights arguing... But, of course he wanted her there anyway, to be with him. Unfortunately her presence seemed to cause more problems than solve them...

Klaus sighed. He loved his daughter, but sometimes... he just didn't know. He loved Caroline too, and his daughter is what really got them off on the wrong foot. Yes, after that drama had ended they had a great time together; traveling,exploring the French Quarter and what it has to offer besides chaos and death. Lights, art, culture and music, things she would never see in such a dull town as Mystic Falls. But the enchantment of it all only lasted for so long. The happiness and the joy both felt only lasted as long as it usually did for Klaus, a mere second compared to the rest of his miserable existence.

Everything was falling apart at the seams. There were nightmares of long forgotten memories that only served to cause more anger and resentment. Then came the actual destruction of the city. For the most part, he was happy up until that point and so was his love. Surprisingly his family too. Things never last he supposed, especially happiness, which seems to only ever last for a fleeting moment in his life. A happiness he wasn't sure he deserved, but got anyway was finally won and he was losing it all; Caroline and his family. He so hoped this time would be different, but it seems time makes it all the same.

The weary hybrid continued to drown his sorrows as the day went on, unaware and impervious to his surroundings. Most days were spent this way now. Someone can only try to last for so long before it takes a toll. Early morning became late afternoon until the sun was setting, ending one of the days that never really ended. Without his love or his family around, what was the point in keeping it together. He crushed an empty bottle with his bare hand and watched as the blood trickled down from glass shards. Normally, it would be someone else' blood being shed, but that would cause more problems with Caroline, problems she would be less likely to forgive. And this was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment.

Suddenly, the front door slammed and heavy breathing could be heard. The scent of blood filled the air and it was strong, enough to make someones stomach churn. It was so strong that despite all the alcohol consumption, it didn't go unnoticed by Klaus and even in his current state he could almost taste it. The hybrid looked towards the doorway, a lump in his throat at the anticipation of what was to come, and the thought of what it all meant.

"Kol, what the bloody hell is going on!" The hybrid asked, panic evident in his voice. He did not rush to his brother's side, but he was definitely concerned, fearful as well. He was afraid something like this would happen. In fact, he practically knew something like this would happen. But would anyone listen. Of course not. When did they ever. His life was filled with nothing but betrayal.

Peace, along with happiness, never lasted. In any of their lives. They were cursed and broken beyond repair.

His younger brother had collapsed almost the second he came in, literally drenched in crimson, it stained his clothes and crusted on his face. A puddle was forming beneath him covering up a large portion of the some-what small kitchen. He had scrapes, bruises and cuts alike. There was a few stakes in his back and Klaus assumed, also near his heart and chest, yet since regular stakes couldn't kill him, here he was. But that didn't explain why Kol wasn't healing like he should. In fact, as Klaus took a closer look, he realized his brother wasn't healing at all. It really was a horrid sight.

"Who did this. Why aren't you healing" Klaus asked, unsure if he really wanted to know. He had an idea, but it was a frightful one, one that he hoped wasn't the case. It could be the witches or even a trick pulled by the werewolves, who did something similar to him. Similar, not exact. No, in actuality there could only be one person capable of this, because the witches nor wolves were capable of this kind of torture no matter how cruel, unforgiving, menacing and powerful.

"He's back, Nik... Michaels back." Kol said, blood escaping his mouth. His breathing was quick, shallow and hoarse, and his voice sounded scratched like he swallowed razors. That smooth, arrogant voice was gone and replaced by someone who sounded frail and beaten.

Klaus' eyes grew wide with terror and his heart skipped a beat at the mention of his father's name. How could he be back. The other side was falling apart. But Micheal would still need help to be brought back and who would be foolish enough to do such a thing. If the intent was getting rid of him and his siblings, then there plan was surely not thought out. His father was the monster monsters feared. The being that left nothing but destruction and death in his wake. Whoever was responsible for his return had unleashed chaos upon them all.

"I don't know, exactly. He said it some kind of poison he acquired from a witch...Its not vervain. It's very different and... stops me from healing... It burns..." The younger original breathed. "Nik-" Kol began after Klaus started to head towards the stairs leaving a trail of bloody footprints as he went.

He had to get to Caroline before Micheal did. Those night walkers wouldn't be able to protect her from that monster. He had to keep her safe at any cost. And his daughter, too. They were all in danger now. No one was safe and it was up to him. If he lost either of the two... Any member of his family, then he truly wouldn't be able to live with himself. "Call Elijah and Rebekah. What they were doing before is of no consequence. Tell them to return here immediately."

"I already did. Elijah is on his way back from Mystic Falls as we speak... I tried calling Rebekah, Nik, and so did Elijah. We told her of the situation multiple times and she hasn't answered. I'm worried something may have happened..."

The hybrid paused half way up the steps, a million thoughts racing through his head. Klaus swore under his breath. He had to save Caroline and his child. He needed to get a hold of his sister. The white oak stake needed to be secured. Cami and Marcellus needed to be warned. And for crying out loud Rebekah needed to answer her damn phone. Klaus added after he tried calling and receiving no answer, smashed his phone against the wall. This was all too much and happening too fast. There was a great deal to do and so little time.

"She's fine, I'm certain." Klaus said calmly, but a storm raged inside and any moment it would let loose. The winds blocking thoughts from entering, rains drowning him in frustration and uncertainty, thunder sending the call of war, and lightning bringing the likely prospect of death. To back all this up was a flurry of rage. His eyes became gold as he tried to think of a way to execute everything perfectly, without anyone suffering or dying, especially not the girl he cares about more than anything.

Klaus continued up the stairs, barely touching the steps as he ran. Caroline would be his top priority for the moment. When he reached her room he found the door closed as it should be, but something didn't seem right. He broke the lock of the door and upon entering, found the two night walkers he had sent unconscious with snapped necks. The once perfect, beautiful room was a complete and utter mess, it looked as though a tornado hit. The blankets from her bed were tossed to the floor, the contents from her desk lied across the glossed wood floor, clothing was strong across is also. And the mural he had painted just for her looked like someone had run their nails down it leaving deep gashes. The most noticeable thing was the window wide open letting in an excessively cool air.

"Caroline!" Klaus called scanning the room, his heart pounding. There was no sign of her. The hysterical hybrid called her name a few more times, ignoring that he knew she was gone. He had known from the first moment he stepped into the room she was gone, it was just... It felt like his world was shattering, crumbling beneath him. He lost her, his light, the girl of his dreams, his most precious treasure, who was likely to be reduced to nothing more than ashes, even if he ever managed to recover her. It felt like he was alone once more and was doomed to always be.

No, he couldn't think like this, not shook his head trying to shake away some of the misery and despair. The idea that he may never get his treasure back was too much to bare. He had to get it together for her sake and his daughters. So, with a shaky breath Klaus left the destroyed, previously beautiful pink room and ran towards his other treasure, hoping above all else she was safe, still within her crib.

Much to the hybrids relief, there she was, still lying safe within her crib. She was asleep, peaceful and sound covered in a baby blue blanket. The color was strange considering she was a girl because traditionally a baby girl would have a pink blanket, not a blue one and he preferred tradition. But the decision was made by her mother, one of the few she had mind you, and Klaus thought it suit the tiny thing well in the end. Gently he picked her up, holding her like she was made of glass, a fine porcelain. It was only for a moment he wondered why his father had not found the sleeping child, but decided it was best not to over think it. There was enough to think about all ready and this was not relevant to the situation.

The hybrid gave the sleeping mass cradled in his arms one last soft look, one filled with love and hope before putting on a blank, uncaring expression. It really wasn't a hard thing to do for Klaus as he went back down the stairs to where his brother stood leaning against the doorway instead of beneath it. He had used this façade many times before, before he met Caroline. It was a necessary evil, Micheal couldn't know the pain and love he felt for the young blonde for her sake and his own. His father had to believe he did not care for the love of his life as much or at all as he truly did. Nor see a glimmer of love he had for his daughter, it would give her away, and Micheal would have something else against him. Not caring was the only way he could protect them. His family.

"...Nik?" Kol hesitated, not turning to face his brother, but still making eye contact, it hurt to breathe let alone move. There was a look in his brothers eyes, one he had not seen in a long time and wished to never see again. It was like Caroline- light never existed in them. And never would again. They burned into his brown ones dark and menacing like. There was passion, but with no love or warmth. Only hate and the desire to kill. A shield brought up to hold against anything. A wall of hate, carelessness and malice.

"He's taken her." The older brother said, barely louder than a whisper. He was trying his hardest to keep the panic out of his voice. "We have to retrieve her, we have to get her back. I will not lose her. And... I will not lose Hope." Klaus said hesitantly walking up to and handing his beloved daughter to his brother, who looked at him surprised. If he was going to face Michael, he obviously couldn't take Hope, his child or figuratively.

"Why are you-. I can't." The young original looked at him with wide and plea-full eyes. He couldn't be responsible for someone so important. He could barely take care of himself...

"You can and will, Kol. If only to keep your own life, you will keep her safe. No matter what happens to any of us, she will survive. Klaus sighed. "Believe me when I say you were not my first choice, but since Rebekah nor Elijah is here, this falls to you."

"I understand." Was simply said, then the matter dropped.

Kol sighed deeply, bracing himself for the events his next words would set into motion. They could very much cause him to outlive his usefulness, even in taking care of Hope, but they needed to be said. "I know. I was going to explain before you tried rushing to her aid." He was interrupted before he could finish by a statue crashing down, shattering, spreading across the fine wood floor. Then, Kol heard is brother swear and mutter under his breath. His eyes widened with fear and disbelief. "How could you give that to her!" He yelled so loudly the whole French Quarter could probably hear. "The only thing that can kill us, Nik! And you gave it to your girlfriend!"

"I thought it would help protect her!" Klaus yelled back, equally as loud. He knew his little brother was right, but Caroline always seemed to make him irrational. He couldn't think clearly with her around and it showed in his actions, this one in particular of giving Caroline the white oak stake. He always said love was a vampires greatest weakness. Well, this time it wasn't just a weakness, it was a fatality. And it was his fault. It would be his fault if anyone got hurt. "I never considered the possibility of our father returning." The hybrid finished lowly.

"Neither did I. I'll admit, the thought never crossed my mind." Kol admitted biting his lip. "I believe... We may need to take a different course of action... I-I believe we should resume our previous course of-" The Original held his breath, his heart racing and his body stiffening against the wall. "running. I don't believe we should go rescue Caroline. Shes a friend and I admire her, but I just don't think she's worth risking our lives for."

Before Kol could even begin to consider letting go of the breath he held, he was hung against the wall by his throat. Yet despite this action, thankfully, the baby was unharmed. But that didn't mean it would be the same for the young original. Perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut after all, he realized. He wasn't known for keeping his mouth shut, ever, but this time could-should have been the exception. Only this one time, of course.

"Watch your tongue, or I'll rip it out." The already angered hybrid spat out between clenched teeth. No matter what anyone said, suggested or advised, he was going to save her and make Michael pay. Even if it wasn't the rational thing to do. Really, running was rational, this was not. "You wont be the one risking your life for her... Now, take Hope somewhere safe. I don't care where. Anywhere as long as she's safe." He couldn't lose another he cared about. He just couldn't. Klaus released his grip and his brother nearly fell to the floor again gasping for air. Then he backed away and headed towards the door when his brother's voice interrupted.

"You really do love her, don't you." Kol stated. How could this not be love. Klaus was willing to risk his life going against the being he feared most in the world. The being who tormented his childhood and made him into someone unrecognizable to even the ones closest to him. The being who had chased him down for over a thousand years and even in death haunted him. His older brother had changed, a little, but... Enough to show there truly was hope for the hybrid.

Klaus' only response was a quick glance and Kol understood. It really was a foolish question.

He had no idea where he was going, where Michael was. He had no way of tracking him or Caroline. Elijah was still nowhere to be seen and neither was Rebekah. He could have asked Kol- should have asked Kol. Klaus didn't understand why he hadn't thought of it sooner, but there was no need now because on the other side of that door Michael stood waiting for him. The hybrid had no idea how long his murderous father had been there and it didn't really matter.

Klaus' froze and his blue eyes widened in fear. If his heart could really beat, it would have stopped at the sight. The very being he feared all his life was at his front door. Death was at his front door. He had expected to at least have the element of surprise. It wouldn't be a surprise because it was obvious Michael knew he cared enough about Caroline to save her, otherwise he wouldn't have taken her. But when and how was a different matter. Well, there were no options now. This was it, a probable chance this would be the end of them all. The distraught hybrid could only hope Caroline would be spared and if not freely, then at the cost of his life. He would probably lose it anyway, but at least something will have been gained from it, though the chance was slim. He found someone worth dying for. And isn't that one of the many things people hope to gain in life. Someone worth living and dying for...?

"Hello, Niklaus. Care to invite me inside."

* * *

**Cliffhangers are great, huh? Yes, this will be two parts. Why? The honest answer is I had no idea how this was going to go at first and thats why it took so long to even write this beginning and update. Obviously because I don't want it to be predictable and I hope it isn't...But I finally got this part done and I hope it turned out alright. Please review ^_^ Oh, I almost forgot, I edited 'A howling wind' if you guys wanna check that out. And I'm not really happy with the title... but i didnt know what else to call it, even though its kinda clever ;)  
**


	8. Flurry of Blue and Gold

Klaus hesitantly clenched his hand before gently knocking against the door. A rush of excitement swept through every fiber of his being with each knock, and his heart pounded in anticipation. He was happy, more so than he'd ever been before. How could he not was it. She had finally excepted his offer. He was finally going to get his date with Caroline. It took an endless amount of time, more gifts, paintings and drawings than possibly imaginable. After being turned down so many times, he thought it were impossible for her to accept. Then one evening she called saying she would take him up on his offer. It was possible that her acceptance had to do with her recent break up with Tyler after he decided to leave her again, probably for that wolf, but he didn't care whether he was a rebound, a one night stand or just someone to take her mind off things for a while. She accepted his offer and the excitement of it all poured through every fiber of his being. This was what he always wanted, a chance to show he wasn't all bad and that he really could be her friend or hopefully, something more.

It was funny. He never expected to feel this way again about anyone or anything. Klaus never thought he would feel so human, vulnerable, happy, or in love again. It seemed impossible , way too good to be true. He'd always said 'love is a vampires greatest weakness', and that you shouldn't let yourself care because caring was also a weakness, one no one in his family could afford, especially him. But despite that, he opened up to Caroline almost immediately, which was a whole new experience for him. At least it felt like it after hiding in the shadows for so long. To him, she was so mesmerizing, stunning, a true beauty, pure light, so how could he react in any other way. Each word she spoke was more melodious than a birds song in early morn and burned brighter in his heart than anyone else'. It made him contemplate all the life choices he ever made, reconsider his perspective on things. He couldn't explain why, she just had that effect on him. Yes, it started out as a simple attraction, he thought he could have a fun time with her. Why not, she was gorgeous and he had nothing better to do. But then it evolved into something far deeper. Somehow, Caroline Forbes got under his skin and somehow he didn't regret it.

The hybrid nearly stopped breathing when he heard steps approaching the door. He could tell she as wearing high heels by the clang sound they made against the wooden floor of her home, and how excited she really was by the light spring in her step no matter how she would try to deny it. He supposed he understood why she tried to hide how she felt, he could understand that better than everyone. Except when it came to her, that is. But she knew it was pointless just as much as he did. It didn't matter how much she kept to herself and pretended to hate him. He would still be as joyful to see a that sarcastic smile and those rolling blue eyes.

A wide smile spread across his face and his blue eyes glowed brightly when the door opened to reveal the blonde beauty he'd fallen for. Klaus' eyes swept over her form for an instant before gazing into her bright blue eyes. He did so only for an instant because that was all he needed to see how gorgeous she looked. He was right about the high heels of course, and he couldn't help but notice how nice they went with the black frilly skirt and the bright blue tank top, along with the pair of silver hoop earrings and silver chain necklace. Her eyes and the bracelet he gave her went perfectly as well, both of which shined in the bright afternoon sun. He hoped the day would go as perfectly as she looked.

"You look stunning, love." The hybrid said simply. Though he could have used far greater words to describe her beauty, this would do. He had plenty of time to charm her, so he could afford to take it slow. "Shall we go then."

Caroline rolled her eyes in response with a small smirk on her bright pink lips. She adjusted the purse strapped onto her shoulder and refused to acknowledge the arm Klaus held out for her to take as she walked past him. The blonde called over her shoulder, starting towards the black sports car her 'date' had arrived in."I've heard that one before. You may want to try something else if you want to impress me. Though we both know your charms don't work on me, Klaus."

Alright, he liked a challenge. If there was one thing he was good at besides killing, maiming, torturing and daggering his siblings, it was charming his way into getting what he wanted. And this blonde vampire was what he wanted, and what he wanted he got. He would win her over one way or another. There was no escaping for this girl. She may have been able to resist his charms before, not to mention stunning good looks (God, he was starting to sound like Kol), but today Klaus was feeling extra confident, not to mention lucky. Though maybe luck had nothing to do with it. After all, he knew Caroline would always be his in the end and this was the first step. There was a long road ahead still, yet the reward never seemed so close or worth while until today.

"Hows this. Is it anymore impressive than my previous gestures, or do you still need a greater demonstration of my 'charms'." Klaus had flashed past the blonde vampire before she could even blink and was now holding the car door open for her. He smirked at her and nearly let out a chuckle seeing the startled look on her face. Oh, how he loved being the bane of her existence sometimes. The annoyed expressions she gave that came along with the job were priceless. "I'm sorry, love, was that too much? I'll try to dull it down, slightly."

She quickly recovered with a light stomp of her heel against the pavement of her driveway and a hiss of frustration. Then began glaring at Klaus as she walked past him and into the black sports car, which by the way, was probably worth more than her entire savings. Caroline crossed her arms, simply refusing to acknowledge the hybrids blue eyes beaming in amusement at her, which was clearly the way her eyes had been moments before when she'd had the upper hand. She looked like a pouting child who wasn't getting their way, which looked just adorable to him. Klaus' smirk grew. He merely shrugged in response before making his way over to the drivers seat, excited for his date with his love.

He started the car and the air became cooler immediately. It was crisp, cool and so much more pleasant than the temperature outside, which was scorching to say the least. Even to Klaus it was quite warm. Having lived over a thousand years, he could tolerate most climates, but today, this summer in Mystic Falls was something else. It was like something the small town had never experienced. So, to say it was hot today was understatement, it was absolutely dreadful. It never really got cold in Mystic Falls, not even in the winter, so you could imagine it gets quite warm in the Summer. The temperature was easily rising past the nineties nowadays into the hundreds, but that wasn't the unbearable part, it was the humidity that made it hardly breathable on certain days. And it was by a stroke of luck that one of those days would be today. Why? Because Klaus had the perfect place in mind. It was cool, much like the air conditioned car they now rode in. He knew Caroline would love it, though silently he hoped she had never been before, it would take some of the excitement away from it.

"Care to know where we're going, love. Or would you prefer it to be a surprise. Truthfully, I've never cared for surprises. They always turn out to be a pain in the arse. But I will gladly tell you, if you wish to know." It would probably be better if it were a surprise. He knew he would rather enjoy the look of excitement, the bliss on her face when they reached their destination. But if she wanted to know, Klaus would gladly tell her as he said. He knew she would be pleased either way, so it really didn't matter all that much. .

"Just know either way we may be in this car for sometime, so you may as well engage in some sort of conversation. After a moment of silence, not a word from the blonde beside him, Klaus continued. "Come now, love, you cant possibly be so annoyed with me already, the days hardly begun."

Honestly, he was hoping the talk of a surprise would get her to open up a bit. But it didn't look like it. Until a small smirk made its way to her bright red lips. Caroline finally turned to face him, amusement glistening in her bright blue eyes."Think again." She spoke in a melodious voice. Klaus wasn't so sure she had been playing her 'hard to get game' at first. She had never really avoided eye contact before, or pouted the way she had in front of him, but he supposed this girl was truly full of surprises. Luckily, he had a few of his own.

"Well, that aside, would you care to answer my question."

"No." Caroline responded simply, sweeping a blonde curl behind her ear as she looked up at the blue sky through the crystal clear window.

"No." Klaus reiterated. "Could you be more specific, love. As much as I care to know what goes through that pretty little head of yours, I'm not a mind reader. Nor do I care for guessing games." Technically, he could get into her head if he wanted to, but he would never do that to her. Unless the situation were dire, which it obviously wasn't here. No matter how tempting it was. Compulsion, going into a persons mind, seeing a persons deepest thoughts, was beneath him when it came to her. He wanted to know so much about her, her hopes and dreams, what her feelings were, what could possibly be going on between them, if there was anything at all. But, he would not pry, he would wait patiently for her to tell him, as he was doing now. Klaus would wait all of eternity if he had to. She was worth it.

"No."

The hybrid sighed. This was going to be a long ride, for her. He would happily be enjoying his time, not to mention the beautiful view. Because no matter the circumstance, if she was around, his life felt perfect. The smile he held would never die. He could forget the pain and suffering of his past. He could live in the present instead of the past, and in the light instead of in the darkness. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on, so full of light, it pierced the loneliness he felt like nothing else. In all his years, Klaus had never met anyone like her. Caroline Forbes was truly something unique, impossibly so, and as he soon discovered after meeting her, so full of surprises.

* * *

He knew the blonde before him could be graceful, swift, precise, especially when she danced. Caroline was simply an exquisite dancer, which he was honored to find himself. But what he witnessing was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. In all his years, he'd never seen such... Klaus couldn't explain, there just wasn't any words to describe it. Each movement shown like she had done them all her life, like they were what she was born to do. However silly that may have sounded, from Klaus' point of view it couldn't be more accurate. She was beautiful, gorgeous, to the bedazzled hybrid, she was the definition of perfection. She was a queen, an angel- no, a goddess with her gold curls streaming around her like wings, her movements giving the appearance of flying. It was breathtaking, marvelous, so much so, he never once took his bright blue eyes away from her smiling face.

Now, Klaus didn't much care for ice-skating himself, it was too- well, simply not his style. He could just imagine the looks on his siblings faces if they found out he went at all, even if it was for his love. Not that he particularly cared what they thought of him, but he could just imagine the constant bickering between Elijah and Rebekah about whether he actually care for 'this' Caroline, which he most certainly did. Not to mention the incessant teasing and joking from Kol. Oh, his siblings would surely get a kick out of this if they ever found out. Sometimes he wondered why he ever dealt with them, why he didn't just stick them in their rightful places, inside their coffins, and get on with his life. Then again, there was always that nagging feeling, that little bit of conscience keeping him from ridding himself of them. And, the part of him he wished to keep hidden from all... But thats a more depressing subject. For now, all Klaus wanted to do was praise the goddess shining brightly before him in a flury of blue and gold.

* * *

**So, if you couldn't tell this was suppose to be a lot longer but... My inspiration died. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote anyway. Sorry for not updating sooner but again, the whole inspiration thing. I haven't given up on this yet though, Ill just be updating less often. If its any consolation I have started a new Klaroline fan fic called '_Lunar Whispers_' and I really hope if you guys have spare time you might check it out, review, tell me what you think, etc. **

**Thanks for reading and please, do review.  
**

**(sorry for any mistakes)**


End file.
